Just a Little
by TormentingAllLemmings
Summary: An antisocial young woman is sent to Ouran for her last year of high school, and is found by Hunny. Her normal demeanor is broken down, and what ensues is completely beyond her control. MoriOC.
1. School Morning

Summary: AU, of course. Keiko Yamazaka is put into Ouran for her last year of high school, and the anti-social young woman dreads it. However, she is greeted by two classmates, Mori and Hunny, and her normal attitude is quickly pushed aside thanks to them. MoriOC.

Warning: Nothing yet...I don't think there'll be anything. Some language?

Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran. Own OCs and plot!

I'd like to thank Rising Black Rose for her beta-ing and comments! I finally began reading Ouran, and instantly loved it. So now, a MoriOC fic! I hope everyone enjoys it, as it's the first in this genre I've done. Hope everyone's in-character - Hunny is actually hardest for me, as I continue to write...What annoys me is I'll look at my stats, and there'll be all these hits, and no reviews. (cries)

Please review. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"Oh, crap, I'm going to be late!" Keiko moaned, rushing around her room and promptly walking into her dresser. "Damn it…stupid…friggin'…_thing_!" she hissed, rubbing her head and continuing to mutter under her breath. "Just my luck – I'm going to have a bruise my first day of stupid school," she sighed, finally gathering her composure and pulling hair back with the uniform ribbon. "And these…these…_uniforms_!" she groaned, having yet another cause for distress. The dress was the new bane of her life – the eighteen year-old had nothing personal against it. 

It just stood for what was most wrong with her life at the moment.

Correction. She did indeed have nothing personal against it.

She loathed it, and begrudged it it's very existence.

"Are you almost done, Keiko-chan?" Nishi called through the door, sounding worried. "That's an awful lot of bumping in there…"

"I'm…_fine_," the young woman managed rather-calmly, trying not to take it out on her maid. "Just tell Masaru-san I'll be down in a minute, all right? And have something for me to eat on the way there!" she called, realizing she still hadn't eaten breakfast. Her stomach reminded her rudely, and she glared down. "Oh, shut up!"

Standing completely still amidst the ruin that was the space formally known as Bedroom, Keiko took a deep breath and held it for several moments before she had to exhale with a 'woosh'. Thinking that it would help, she was disappointed when it did nothing, and shook her head to get rid of the lightheadedness that inevitably accompanied doing that.

"Keiko-_chan_!" the older woman shouted from downstairs, and the young woman groaned – again.

"All right, all right!" she shouted back, grabbing her bag and racing out of the room, tripping one last time, this time over her carpet. Taking a moment to kick at in annoyance, Keiko quickly sobered when she reached the bottom of the stairs, the fear of a strange school looming over her. Momentarily distracted by her excursions, she wished she was back in bed and not heading out the door.

Hey! What the hell was she doing walking out the door already?

"Would you two stop doing that?" she demanded, addressing her feet. Nishi and Masaru, who were used to her behavior, only rolled their eyes as Nishi shoved a bag into her mistress' hands.

"Here, lunch," she told the young woman. "And don't worry, you'll be fine," she added with a smile, waving as Keiko reluctantly climbed into the backseat of the car, looking grim. The two employees exchanged knowing glances before Masaru got into the car as well, and Nishi waved to them as they drove away.

* * *

"Are you feeling all right, Keiko-chan?" the elderly man asked, not bothering to look over his shoulder at her, knowing she was miserable. 

"My last year of high school, and she decides I have to change," she muttered, glaring out the window.

"You'll get wrinkles if you keep frowning so much," he commented, and she snorted.

"Hmph."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Keiko-chan," he assured her, and his words soothed her slightly.

"You think so?" she asked hopefully, and he nodded.

"As long as you don't offend anyone."

"I'm doomed!"

"I'll put on some music," he said mildly, turning up one of the CDs to drown out her moaning. Keiko shot him a dirty look, her heart not really in it, but nevertheless, she was pissed. Starting a new school was bad enough – but in her last year, just to satisfy some woman's delusions, was even worse.

"_At least Dad's gone on business again," _she sighed in relief, glad she wouldn't have to worry about her father in the midst of her anxiety attacks.

* * *

"Aw, man…" Keiko moaned softly, her back stiffening at the sight of so many strangers. 

"No playing sick and coming home, either," Masaru scolded her, and she narrowed her eyes dangerously before trying to rush back in the car. The old man was on to her, however, and pulled away before she could grab the handle and latch on.

"I'll get you for that, old man," she swore under her breath, and turned around slowly to stare at the school with dread in her eyes. Everything seemed too big, too crowded, too…just too. _"Too much, maybe?"_ she thought, grudgingly heading up the steps into the building. Despite being born into a wealthy family, whose business spanned several countries and involved automobiles – she wasn't too sure about that bit – Keiko had been raised with 'old-fashioned' values, and disliked any display of wealth. Sighing again – something she realized she was going to be doing a lot today – she looked around anxiously for her class, fearing the prospect of approaching someone and asking them.

* * *

"I'm sorry," she said meekly, almost twenty minutes late for class because she was unable to find it. She stood in front of the students, thoroughly humiliated, and felt resentment building up inside of her. _"If someone had helped me, instead of everyone laughing because I was lost, maybe I would've been here on time,"_ she thought spitefully, but there was absolutely no way she was going to say that. Taking the lecture with a bitter swallow of pride, wishing – praying – she had a backbone, she regretfully thought of the school's offer of a tour before classes started, something she had declined, feeling foolish. 

"_Oooh…if I could just **kick** myself!"_ she thought, slinking to her seat, too embarrassed to look at anyone else. Slouching down in a very un-ladylike manner, she buried her face behind the textbook and quickly scanned the parts she had missed, grateful she was able to read quickly. Catching up was easy, and she followed the rest of the lesson without incident, eternally grateful nothing else happened that brought attention to her that morning.

Almost.

She made it until there was just ten minutes before lunch, when her stomach – _again­_ – reminded her she had neglected it that morning. Only this time, it was loud enough to send titters through her female comrades, and grins by the male species. Turning a bright red, Keiko tried for a small laugh and grin, but ended up sounding like she was choking and grimacing. Groaning, she tried to slink lower and realized if she went any lower, she'd end up on the floor. Reluctantly sitting up a little straighter, she hunched over instead, desperately wanting it to be lunchtime so she could escape the hell that is high school.

* * *

"I'm an _idiot_!" she cried, sitting inside a bathroom stall and trying not to start sobbing. "This sucks," she managed before her voice cracked dangerously. Swallowing thickly and shaking her head, she creeped out to the sinks and rinsed her face off with cold water before heading into the hall, wandering where she was going to eat. Having no idea what to do, she followed a group of students and found herself in the cafeteria, to her great and joyous relief. 

Looking around nervously, she didn't see any empty tables – not even in the corners – and hedged into a seat on the far end of a table, several seats away from a small group of people. Hunched over her lunch and trying not to inhale it and choke, Keiko watched the group with sidelong looks, a little envious.

"_I don't see why someone can't say hello,"_ she thought ruefully, wishing she could get the courage to go and introduce herself to them instead. Knowing it was a futile battle against her nature, she quickly gave up and resigned herself to being alone, remembering her friends at her old school fondly. She hadn't had many – two – but they were close, with several other people who often joined them, and were people she felt comfortable around and was able to be herself with. Unfortunately, around strangers - and crowds of said strangers, the young woman absolutely froze, hating confrontations even with friends, and almost always found herself alone – unless someone approached her, which wasn't a guarantee of success either. It took her a long time to become comfortable with someone, and most people lost patience and misunderstood her quickly, something that she couldn't blame them for.

"_If I met me, I'd smack myself silly," _she thought despondently, picking at the remains of her lunch listlessly. Glancing around the cafeteria, several people caught her eye, but none of whom she even considered going up and talking to. Sighing at her food, Keiko stared at the clock, deciding to just slide away and head to class before the crowds formed to beat their teachers to the classrooms. Getting to her feet, she crumpled her bag into a ball and moved towards the trash, accidentally bumping a young man with her elbow.

"Oh, excuse me," she said quickly, averting her gaze in embarrassment. To her surprise, he didn't merely nod and brush it off, or something like that, but grabbed her own elbow in a tight grip. Glancing up at him, she winced when she saw his angry expression, blaming her luck for getting the person with anger-management issues.

"That's all?" he demanded. "Just because you're in class A, you think you're so much better than I am?"

"What? Oh, uh, no, of course not!" Keiko stammered, wondering how you could tell which class someone was from. He opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped when a tall figure shifted to their right, a blonde boy on his shoulder.

"Is something the matter?" the blonde one asked curiously, a stuffed rabbit in his hands.

"N-no, Haninozuko-senpai," the young man muttered, releasing her arm and stalking off.

"Ah, um, thank you…Haninozuko-san?" Keiko said, trying to remember his name. The boy grinned brightly at her from atop the dark-haired student's shoulders, and nodded.

"No problem! We're in the same class," he added, and she blinked in surprise before turning red, remembering her morning.

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't notice you," she apologized, wondering how she could have _missed_ the pair.

"It's okay – I'm Hunny, and this is Takashi. Everyone calls him Mori, though," the boy introduced them, and then glanced at his silent companion. "Takashi…"

"Hello," the tall one said briefly, glancing at her before looking around the room again.

"Nice to meet you – I'm Keiko," she replied, picking at the crumpled ball nervously. "Well, I have to get going – I have some things to catch up on, and…"

"We'll see you around!" Hunny waved, as she beat a hasty retreat from her two classmates. "She's pretty – but not as pretty as Haruhi," he added thoughtfully. "What do you think, Takashi?"

"Hn," he shrugged, not really having an opinion.

* * *

"Hear you got to play hero today, Mori!" Kaoru snickered as Hikaru elbowed the tall student, the group in the Third Music Room as usual. "Nice!" 

"All Takashi did was stand there," Hunny told them with a grin. "He looked great! And the girl – Keiko – looked kinda scared," he realized, frowning a little before grinning over at some girls, heading where the sweets were. Mori remained with the twins and glanced over as Tamaki, who had unfortunately heard, struck one of his poses and turned to Haruhi.

"Haruhi! Daddy wants to rescue you from yakuza sons!" he announced, and was met with a dry look.

"You're insane."

"So cold…" he moaned, slouched over in a corner.

"Get over it, milord," Hikaru said, completely lacking sympathy as usual. "Don't you have guests to entertain?"

* * *

"How was your day, Keiko-chan?" Masaru asked, as they headed back home. He was met with a painful groan and something muttered under her breath he decided to ignore, and glanced in the mirror to see her sprawled out on the seat pathetically. "Straight back and seatbelt on," he said calmly, and watched as she followed orders before grinning. "I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad." 

"Oh _yeah_?" she replied in disbelief, and proceeded to relate the day's events to the man. He made sympathetic noises throughout, and when she was done, nodded.

"Well, at least you met two classmates," he offered, but Keiko was in no mood to look at anything positive.

"I want to go back," she complained, burying her head in her hands.

"Unfortunately, we can't," he reminded her. "You've no choice but to make the best of it. Now, cheer up – Sumiko-san is making your favorite dinner for everyone."

"Shabu-shabu?" Keiko asked, perking up at the mention of food.

"Yes indeed," he chuckled, and she smiled.

"I _am_ hungry," she admitted, looking out the window and sighing.

* * *

"Mmm…tasty," Keiko mumbled through her food, happily finishing off a second helping. She glanced when Yasuo Muraoka, Sumiko's husband and main man of the employees, entered the room carrying his own dinner. "Yasuo-san? Is something wrong?" she asked, frowning a little. The couple, who were in their fifties, had served her family for years and had never breached any self-imposed boundaries between them – so it was very unusual for him to sit down without asking permission. 

"Your father will be returning two days from now," he informed her, slowly beginning to eat his wife's cooking with relish. "His mother will be joining us for a short visit."

"_What_?" Keiko shrieked, unable to remain calm at this new bit of news. "_Please_ tell me you're joking!" she begged, looking a bit green. Yasuo looked sympathetic, but shook his head.

"I apologize Keiko-san," he said, the only one to call her that. "I received the news while you were at school."

"Great," she grumbled, and glanced at him suspiciously. "Anything else? A plague of locusts – famine? I know! She's _moving in_ with us!" she began, but her sarcastic comments ended with a shudder at the last idea. "Has mom called?" she asked quietly, staring at her empty plate, depressed.

"No, Keiko-san."

"I should go finish my schoolwork," she said despondently, getting up and slinking from the room, head hanging low.

"Poor girl," Nishi said with a sigh, clicking her tongue. She and the other two had been hiding in the kitchen, and heard the entire conversation without any semblance of shame. The woman was only thirty-two, and the youngest person employed by Keiko's father. "You'd think after a year she'd realize her mother threw her away like a dirty towel."

"Nishi!" Sumiko scolded, smacking the woman on the arm. "You shouldn't say such things!"

"It's true!" the woman protested. "After that messy divorce, it was obvious she wasn't getting anything. So she remarried and left Keiko, who was just holding her back!"

"Or so she said."

"I never said that!" Nishi huffed, folding her arms while sulking. "It's not my fault their marriage went down the tubes. At least business is still prosperous for him."

"Yes," Masaru nodded in agreement, a bit sadly. "Her mother was actually quite nice, until Yamazaka-sama forbade any engagement without Keiko's knowledge."

"Who was it again?" Nishi asked curiously, but they both shrugged, while Yasuo grunted, still sitting at the table.

"An upstart young man from a lesser family," he informed them sternly. "Yamazaka-sama was quite right in divorcing his wife after that incident. It was hardly in Keiko's best interests."

"Poor girl – an adult, and still treated like a child," Nishi sighed. "It would be much better if he didn't let his mother rule them both. Keiko-chan is going to be trampled by that woman."

"Not if I have any say in the way things run in this house," Sumiko said sternly, gripping her ladle as if it were a weapon. The other servants, well aware of the filial situation in the household, nodded emphatically.

* * *

"It figures," Keiko muttered, having changed into her flannel pajama pants and black T-shirt, and sitting on her bed with schoolbooks strewn across the room. Nishi had, along with some help, straightened her room somewhat, which left nice open spaces for the books to fill. Glancing at her dresser, she narrowed her eyes at the family portrait, and jumped up to slam it face-down. 

"First school – and now _her_," she continued, scribbling down answers to the textbook. "_Un_believable. Just unbelievable. I can't escape. This sucks – _way_ sucks," she complained, and fell silent as she concentrated on her work. Glaring a hole into the poor, though not innocent, book, almost another hour passed before she was done, and she slammed the books shut with a sigh of relief.

"Are you going to bed early tonight, Keiko-chan?" Nishi called through the door, subtly reminding Keiko of her poor decision the night before to stay up late and sleep in, causing that morning's distress.

"_Yes_, Nishi, I am," Keiko replied, and waited for the footsteps to fade away before opening the door and heading towards the bathroom, her sock-wearing feet padding over the carpet. Moving across the hallway only dredged up painful memories, as pictures of her remarried mother were still hanging on the walls. Keiko had decided that since her father was hardly home, much less in the upper level that she had taken over, he had neglected to have them removed, and made a mental note to ask Nishi to have them taken down – something she instantly decided against in the next moment.

"Tomorrow will be better," she announced to the mirror with determination, and then giggled at how ridiculous she looked, with toothpaste lining her mouth like foaming rabies. Spitting and rinsing, she retuned to her room just as quietly, trying not to disturb anyone else in the house, and wanting to be left alone.

"I hope tomorrow will be better," Keiko amended, crawling underneath her covers, before remembering her books. Groaning, she dragged herself out of the bed to shove her items back into her schoolbag, and then clicked the alarm on before getting _back_ into the bed, pausing for a moment to make sure she wouldn't have to leave it again that night. Satisfied she was fine, she rolled over and fell asleep, completely exhausted from the day's events.

* * *

Please review! 


	2. Music Rooms

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Holy cow, I never expected all you guys to review so quick! Way to keep me on my toes, eh? Sorry, beta-girl, but they're gonna beat me...(hides) I'll just repost if I screw something up horribly, that's all...I tried. And, there's a pic of Kieko on my profile now - I'm not the artist, so don't think I am. Please go look, though!

EDIT: I fixed the chapter with my beta's comments. I got most of 'em, I think. I left a few things the same, though, because I just don't think Word does it right all the time - I have it too. (grin)

Please review. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"See? Getting up this way is so much nicer for everyone," Nishi said cheerfully as Keiko quietly ate her breakfast while the sky was still dark. 

"Eh."

"Trust me, you'll grow used to this schedule," the woman continued, trying to prevent Keiko from falling asleep in her food. "But this way, you have time to eat and wake up, and relax for the day. You've already showered and dressed, and you have more than thirty minutes left! Plenty of time!"

"I get it," the girl muttered, finishing her food in a daze. "It's still dark out."

"Of course – the days are getting shorter," Nishi reminded her, gathering the dishes on a platter. "Now, go finish getting ready – and no going back to sleep!" she called, as Keiko stumbled from the room.

* * *

"Oh, man, this bites," Keiko grumbled, brushing her hair out and pulling it back, looking at herself in the mirror critically for a moment before shaking it loose again and running her fingers through it. Narrowing her eyes and glaring at herself, she propped her chin in her palm and sighed. "I don't see why I care anyway," she said out-loud, and decided to leave it loose anyway. She looked up guiltily when a knock reached her ears, and she straightened herself out before replying. 

"Come in!"

"I found something which might interest you, Keiko-san," Yasuo told her, carrying a manila folder in his hands. Taking it from him and looking inside curiously, she blinked when she saw sheets of piano music inside.

"What's this for? My piano's all messed up, and dad won't get it fixed," she objected, but he raised his hand to silence her.

"Ouran High School has three music rooms for students to use after-hours," he explained. "Music Room Three is the one you would want to inspect, Keiko-san. It has several grand pianos, as well as some uprights that would interest you."

"Really?" she asked, her interest caught. "Hmm…I'll call when I need a ride home," she decided, knowing she'd be able to use one of the school's phones, lacking a cell phone herself. "It can't hurt to try it," she added, as the man strode towards the door, a smile on his face.

"And perhaps I can get something done here so we can enjoy your playing ourselves," he told her, and she smiled brightly.

"You're a sweet old man!" Keiko cried, before jumping up and hugging him tightly.

"There, there, it's nothing to be so excited about," he chastised her, but patted her on the head affectionately before she released him. "Now, Masaru is waiting outside, so you can tell him yourself about your plans on your way. And Sumiko already has your lunch in the car," he called after her, as she raced out of the room.

"Thanks!" she panted, returning momentarily to grab her bag.

"Have a good day!" he said, waving out the window as she appeared outside. The young woman waved back happily before climbing inside and slamming the door shut.

* * *

"What on earth is this?" Masaru asked, completely confused as Keiko leaned back from the CD player in satisfaction. 

"Poison," she told him. "It's an American band."

"No wonder you can understand it," he sighed. Several relatives of the Yamazaka family were American, and Keiko had spent several summers overseas, learning the language rather well as a result. As she sang along happily to the music, he smiled despite his eardrums exploding, and turned it down a little. "Forgive me, Keiko-chan, but these old man's ears aren't what they used to be," he said by way of apology, but she didn't seem to mind.

"I'll be taking some with me anyway," she shrugged, indicating a CD player and CD pouch, holding several CDs in it. "Something to listen to," she explained, and he nodded understandingly.

"You seem much happier this morning," he commented, and she nodded.

"Maybe Nishi's right – getting up earlier _is _better," she said thoughtfully, and then bounced in excitement. "And Yasuo told me that they have pianos there! That work! I brought the music he gave me," she added, and glanced down at the folder inside her bag once more. Pachelbel's 'Canon in D' caught her eye, and she smiled, looking forward to playing one of her favorite pieces again. Unable to resist another bounce of excitement, she momentarily forgot about her worries concerning her family and school, something that she was grateful for.

* * *

The morning went relatively well, considering how the previous day had begun. Keiko noticed both Mori and Hunny in the class, but grew too embarrassed to greet them; instead, she hid behind her textbook until they passed as they headed toward their seats. Wanting to smack herself, but nevertheless hiding. She did, however, sneak several glances at them during the morning classes and had to admit they were both a bit…strange. Grinning despite herself, she looked up when the bell rang for lunch, realizing she was already hungry.

* * *

"Keiko-chan!" 

"Huh?" she blinked, looking around when she realized someone was calling her. She jumped when someone attacked her, and would have been knocked over if she hadn't fallen into someone that didn't move an inch. "Uh…oh, sorry," she stammered, realizing Mori was the one whose foot she had stepped on, while Hunny was the one hugging her.

He merely looked down at her without expression, and she blinked back for a moment before Hunny tugged her arm impatiently.

"C'mon, Keiko-chan. Sit with us for lunch!" he ordered, pulling her towards a table. She started to say something, but found herself sitting across from Mori and next to Hunny in several seconds flat, and left wondering how she had gotten there.

"What _is_ that?" she asked after a few minutes had passed, the stuffed animal catching her eye again.

"This? Bun-Bun!" the young man exclaimed, holding the rabbit up to her for closer inspection. "Like him?" he asked, peering at her. Keiko inspected the rabbit for a few minutes before nodding and smiling, patting the stuffed animal on its head.

"Bun-Bun is so _cute_!" she exclaimed, and Hunny's eyes lit up with glee.

"Isn't he?" he agreed, quickly pausing to hug the rabbit and eat some more of…whatever it was that he was eating. Glancing over, Keiko saw in surprise that Mori had smiled slightly – _very_ slightly – and thought she had imagined it. Doing a doubletake, the young man was as solemn as ever, and she shrugged before trying to eat her own food before Hunny dragged her into conversation yet again.

"What?" she asked, realizing Hunny was staring at her with a critical look on his face. Feeling a bit nervous, she reflexively drew back when he leaned forward, a smile reappearing on his face.

"You're really pretty with your hair down," he informed her, and her jaw dropped in surprise. Hunny suddenly seemed his age, instead of a middle-schooler, and it was a bit unnerving.

"Huh?" Keiko managed, wondering if he was teasing her.

"It's much nicer than yesterday," Hunny continued, nodding his head with satisfaction. "Isn't it, Takashi?" he asked, turning to his friend for confirmation. Keiko blushed when he gazed at her, looking, before solemnly nodding in agreement.

"Th-thank you," she said, aware of an urge to start laughing until she fell over.

"Do you usually pull it back?" Hunny asked, and she blinked, wondering why he was asking. Shrugging, she nodded.

"Usually it's easier," she told him, and he frowned at her.

"You really shouldn't," he chastised her, and she stared at him in amazement as he turned back to his silent companion with a grin. "Takashi, do you think Keiko would look prettier with her hair loose, or braided?"

Keiko turned even redder when his solemn stare was directed at her once more, and she almost thought she saw amusement in his eyes before he blinked and looked to Hunny.

"Braided."

"_He spoke?"_ she realized with a shock, and managed a nervous smile at him. He only looked at her calmly, making her feel silly, and she quickly averted her gaze to the table. Her stomach was twisting itself into knots, Keiko having never liked being the center of attention, and she winced a bit as she stood up. "I'm done with my lunch," she told them, moving away.

"Oh, so're we!" Hunny assured her, jumping up and chasing after her. "We can walk back to class together – Takashi doesn't mind," he added, and the young man behind him nodded again, just as silently as before.

"All right," Keiko agreed, stiff from nervousness but not about to be rude to the two who were being so nice to her. As they headed out of the cafeteria and through the halls, she was aware of several stares shot in their direction, which made her rather uncomfortable, but Hunny seemed oblivious, talking happily and waving Bun-Bun at her.

* * *

After class, Keiko noticed that Mori and Hunny had left without a word, and felt a stab of disappointment go through her, but shrugged it off with her usual manner. Gathering her things together, she looked around in disbelief, realizing the teacher – whom she going to ask directions from – had gone as well. Closing her eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and headed to the next classroom. Much to her relief, she found a teacher there, who gladly gave her directions to the Third Music Room, and whom she thanked shyly before heading off. 

"No one's really around," Keiko said thoughtfully, glancing at the artwork that hung from the walls and clutching her bag to her chest nervously, getting tenser with each step she took. "It's almost like it's deserted…" she told herself, before shaking her head abruptly. "Stop being so silly," she scolded herself, and glanced up when a sign caught her eye. "Oh, here it is," she said in obvious relief, her hand resting on the knob.

Opening the door, Keiko received one hell of a surprise. As flower petals – she didn't notice what kind – floated around her, she was met with the stares of what seemed to be hundreds of young men, two of whom were, she noticed, Hunny and Mori. Almost fainting, and turning pale enough that Kyoya thought a potential customer might fall ill, she backed up in shock, her knuckles so white they were almost transparent as she grasped her bag.

"I – I must have the – the wrong room," she managed, and jumped into the air when Hunny rushed forward and grabbed her arm with a smile.

"Keiko-chan! I didn't know you were coming!" he said, but she shook her head.

"I was looking…for the…the music room," she told him quietly, stiff as a board.

"Oh, that's this," Hunny informed her, dragging her much closer than she wished to be to all the young men. "We just use it. It's the third one, though. What do you play?"

"Piano," she replied, almost in a whisper, and wished to high heaven that the floor would swallow her whole in the next millisecond.

"Oh, well, they're in here," Kyoya informed her coolly, peering over his glasses at her. "I am Kyoya Ohtori, and this is the Host Club of Ouran High School. I take it you've met Hunny."

"Keiko Yamazaka," she introduced herself, managing a clumsy nod. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Keiko-chan is in our class," Hunny explained, and Mori performed yet another solemn nod of agreement.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka," the short one said cheerfully, and gestured to the others. "And these are Tamaki Suou, and Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin – I'm sure you've already met Mori," Haruhi added with a smile. "I take it you didn't come for the Club, then?"

"No." She shook her head. Keiko would have already bolted but for Hunny's hand on her arm.

"Well, we usually move them out of sight," Haruhi told her, pointing to the other side of the room. Tamaki had quickly lost interest and had returned to his guests, while Kyoya was a distance off with a clipboard. The twins, after bowing politely, had also returned to business, leaving the silent Mori near Hunny as usual. "They're over there – I'm sure they're still in good condition," Haruhi added, and Hunny nodded.

"Of course!"

"I see," Keiko said slowly, seeing the several pianos. The other side of the room appeared to be another large room, with patio doors in-between to separate the room in half, and the pianos appeared to have been moved around the room in a half-hazard fashion. "I'll come back later," she said, going to pull out of Hunny's grasp and leave.

"Oh, you won't bother us," Haruhi objected with another grin. "It might be nice to have some music in here, instead of just Tamaki's prattling," she added dryly, a glance cast the blonde's way.

"No, I really…"

"Come on, Keiko-chan! You can pick which one you want to play!" Hunny urged her, tugging her towards the doors. Keiko allowed herself to be led, seeing Haruhi move to speak with Kyoya and Mori following Hunny, of course. "See? There are a lot," the short young man pointed out, gesturing to all the pianos once they were in the room. Several were covered by dust sheets, while the others were all closed to prevent damage. Keiko stared at them, unable to keep the excitement off her face, which they noticed without comment.

"Kyoya doesn't mind – he says as long as you won't scare customers," Haruhi added, coming into the room after them.

"Go on, pick one!" Hunny prodded, and Keiko took her time looking at the instruments. Having starved for anything to play since her piano was damaged months ago in the move, she hadn't been around working pianos for such a long time she felt like she had died and gone to heaven, despite having strangers around her. Moving around, she headed towards one in the far corner, covered with a sheet. Tugging at it, she found it was heavier than it looked, and muttered something under her breath.

"It's all right," Haruhi assured her, and Keiko was surprised seconds later when the sheet was pulled off effortlessly, and floated to the ground beside the piano, thanks to a solemn Mori. Keiko stared at him for a moment before smiling her appreciation and turning back to the piano. Losing almost all her inhibitions to the excitement of playing, she ran her fingers over the smooth lines with joy, itching to start playing.

"This one, then?" Hunny guessed, and Mori opened the back of the grand piano without a word, earning a large grin from Hunny and a laugh from Keiko.

"This is really nice…" Keiko murmured, sitting on the bench and lifting the lid to reveal the shiny keys. She hesitated, glancing at the others, and Haruhi grinned in understanding.

"We have guests to get back to," Haruhi assured the young woman, leading a reluctant Hunny and silent Mori out of the room, closing the doors firmly behind them. Keiko sighed in relief, a little less self-conscious now that they were gone, and took out the Canon in D piece she was dying to try on the instrument.

* * *

"Wow, that's so pretty!" a young girl said, noticing the faint strains of music. She turned to Kyoya curiously, and smiled. "Excuse me, Kyoya-san – is Tamaki playing the piano?" 

"No, he's over there."

"Oh," she realized, and blushed slightly. "Is it a recording, then?"

"No. Someone wished to play the pianos in the next room," the young man informed her. "Why?"

"It's very nice," she sighed, before turning away slightly and returning to her table. Kyoya narrowed his eyes as he overhead several other comments on the sudden sound of music in the room, and his mind raced through several possibilities.

* * *

Keiko frowned in concentration, fully confident she would be able to get through the piece without making foolish mistakes and embarrassing herself. She quickly moved to turn the page, getting caught up in the piece, and hardly moved except for her hands until she had made it through. Sighing in relief, she whirled around when she heard someone chuckle, and saw the one called Kyoya moving towards her. 

"That was very nice," he complimented her, and she flushed slightly.

"Oh…thank you. I hope it didn't disturb anyone," she apologized, but he shook his head.

"Hardly. In fact, several people were impressed by the music. If you would keep playing today, I would be most appreciative. It adds to the atmosphere nicely," he told her, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"What?"

"Even if you play the same piece, that's all right," he assured her, adjusting his clipboard. "But I would like to observe something a little longer – and perhaps tomorrow you could come again and play?"

"Um…are you going to tell me why?" she asked meekly, but he only looked patiently at her. Sighing, she nodded shyly, and he smiled calmly at her.

"Thank you very much, Yamazaka-san. My apologies for interrupting you," Kyoya said, and left the room before she had a moment to figure out what was going on.

"What was that about?" she wondered out-loud, and then shrugged to herself. Feeling more self-conscious, now knowing everyone was listening, she took a deep breath to steady her nerves before resuming the Canon, feeling too nervous to try something else and screw it up.

* * *

"That was really pretty, Keiko-chan!" Hunny cheered, racing into the room later. Keiko had lost track of the time, having moved onto several other pieces once she grew more comfortable, and jumped when Hunny suddenly broke into her train of thought. 

"Oh – thank you, Hunny-san," she smiled, and then blinked when he gazed up at her disappointment. "Um…what's the matter?" she asked, feeling very stupid all of a sudden.

"Call me Hunny-kun!" he said, smiling suddenly and causing her to grin as well. "And you can call Takashi whatever you want, right, Takashi?" he checked, turning to the young man. Keiko hadn't even realized he was in the room, but laughed slightly, telling herself she should have known.

"I don't mind," Mori said quietly, looking solemn as ever.

"_Doesn't he ever get embarrassed or something?"_ Keiko wondered, but nodded in appreciation.

"All right, Hunny-kun," she promised, and he grinned.

"You play better than Tamaki!" he announced, and they heard a groan from the other side of the room. Looking in alarm, Keiko realized 'the King' was crouched in a corner, looking miserable.

"Uh, well….I haven't practiced very much, and…" she began, trying to appease the young man, walking with Hunny at her side into the main room. All the guests had gone, leaving only the Host members and Keiko there. To her surprise, Tamaki suddenly scuttled over to some chest, muttering something to himself and obviously lost in his misery.

"Here we go again," Hikaru commented dryly, and Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"Milord's lost it," he added, as Tamaki whisked out a dress from the chest and ran up to Haruhi, tears streaming down his face.

"Daddy wants you to wear this to lift his spirits!" he cried, and Haruhi stared at him coldly until he backed off, whimpering something under his breath.

"Um…" Keiko managed, fully surprised by their actions.

"Uh-oh," Kaoru blinked, and his brother nodded.

"Not good."

"I won't tell anyone you're…" Keiko began, thinking that Tamaki was a bit cracked, but Kyoya strode up to her purposefully.

"Yamazaka-san, I have a proposition for you," he announced, taking the others by surprise. "As you might have guessed, Haruhi is indeed female. She has personal reasons for this, and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

"Of course –" she started, overwhelmed, but he continued abruptly.

"As to the proposition, your playing seemed to have a soothing effect on many customers – we even received several new ones, who had come to the room trying to find out who was playing," Kyoya informed her. "I would like to offer you a place in the Host Club as our official musician, so to speak – you will be allowed complete access, at any time, to the instruments and the Host Club – entertainment free of charge – and in return, you will play during Host hours for the customers, as well as requests."

"What?" she exclaimed, all shyness lost at this announcement. "I've only played for a little bit!"

"Yes, but the effect was almost immediate," he told her calmly. "If you would like time to think it over, we can –"

"No, it's appreciated, and I accept, Kyoya-san," she said, bowing a little and feeling a rush of adrenaline at the sudden change to her life.

"That's very good, Keiko-san," he smiled, switching to her first name as a sign of acceptance as well. "Welcome to the Host Club of Ouran High."

* * *

Tamaki blows it, of course. and Keiko just thought they were gay, not that Haruhi was a girl. I hope Mori and Kyoya aren't OOC! Please review!! 


	3. Gathering Storms

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Thank my beta - she went quick this time! It's my fault for being so long...ah well, sorry. I've been sick and busy. If I forget to thank someone for something, let me know! I'm losing my mind...hope you all like this chapter. "More of the twins!" was the battle-cry from last chapter, so here they are! Want to remind everyone, I'm not sure how often everyone will be appearing, since this will center mainly on Mori, Keiko, and Hunny.

And this drives me absolutely nuts for a lot of stories - how come everyone puts it on alert, not fav, and people put it on a list but don't review?!

Please review. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"You seem very cheerful today, Keiko-chan," Nishi commented, a little worried as she followed the young woman around the house, trying to steer her towards breakfast. "What do you need so much music for?" she prodded, and Keiko grinned at her. 

"I joined an after-school club," she told the woman brightly, brushing her hair out straight, and Nishi's jaw dropped before she was able to stop it.

"_Really_?" she asked incredulously, before grimacing and curtsying in apology. "Sorry, Keiko-chan."

"Don't worry – I'm nervous," Keiko admitted. "I'm still not quite sure how I managed to get roped into it, but it gives me access to the pianos Ouran has."

"That's certainly a good reason!" Nishi said brightly, before prodding Keiko with a bag she had been carrying around with her the entire morning. "Um, Keiko-chan…please bring this with you and change into it before you return home this evening."

"Why do I need to…oh. _Oh._" the young woman realized, a mixture of emotions – all negative – flitting across her face, creating some interesting expressions. "I forgot."

"I figured you did," Nishi said quietly, still holding the bag out to her. "But…"

"I know. All right, I will, don't worry," Keiko snapped, snatching the bag and whirling towards the stairs without another word. Her cheerful mood was completely destroyed by the reminder of her father and grandmother's return that day.

"It looks like it's going to storm – take a coat!" Nishi shouted after her, and sighed when the only reply she received was a door slamming.

"Hm," Yasuo grunted, scaring Nishi.

"Yasuo-san! Where did you come from?" she demanded, her hand pressed to her chest in shock.

"At least Keiko-san will have some time with friends before returning," the old man sighed, leaving Nishi feeling as if she was missing something important in the household functions.

* * *

"How could I have forgotten?" Keiko muttered, slumped over her chair desolately before the bell rang for lunch. "There is no _way_ I could forget…" she groaned, looking limp and rather dead to the rest of the class. 

"Yamazaka-san, please sit up properly so we can continue with the lesson," the teacher said calmly, used to dealing with strange students in his years of teaching.

"Oh, excuse me, Kusatsu-sensei," she said sheepishly, pushing herself upright and hanging her head low, actually wishing that the class would go on forever. Sighing, she listened to the lecture on the cultural impact of the idea of sociology on history, and closed her eyes as the man droned on in a monotone. She normally found lectures relaxing, mainly because no real work was involved, but today the teacher was just an irritating, spiteful old man who was bitter he had to teach a bunch of rich kids.

* * *

"Keiko-chan?" Hunny repeated, looking at the girl with a worried expression. 

"Hm? Ack!" Keiko yelped, realizing she had dozed off. Glancing at the clock, she saw that the bell must have only just rung, and glanced to her side to see Hunny staring at her, with Mori near the door. "Oh, Hunny-kun," she said, the 'kun' still sounding awkward to her. "Were you waiting for me?" she asked, feeling stupid.

"Yes, but it's only been a few minutes," he told her, moving aside as she pulled herself to her feet. "Are you feeling all right, Keiko-chan?" Hunny prodded, and she nodded.

"I'm just not looking forward to meeting someone, that's all," she assured him with a smile, not wanting to get into details. "Come on, I'm really hungry today."

"Me too! I'm sure Bun-Bun is too, right?" Hunny asked, and she nodded with a grin, following the energetic student out of the classroom, trailed closely by Mori.

* * *

"Did you bring all that for today?" Hunny asked in surprise, seeing Keiko carrying her schoolbag, the bag Nishi had given her, and a narrow bag for her music. 

"Actually, this is something I have to change into," Keiko admitted, gesturing to the large bag. Glancing out one of the windows as they walked, she frowned slightly at the dark sky, thinking it was ironic that an out-of-season storm was looming over the city as her relatives were coming.

"Oh, for meeting that person," he said knowingly, nodding his head. "Aren't they hard to carry like that?" he noticed, as they headed up a flight of stairs, on their way to the Host Club.

"Well, I'm fine," she told him, trying to shuffle them around so they weren't so obnoxious to walk with. She froze in surprise when Mori stepped forward and swiftly removed the bags from her shoulders in an easy gesture, silently slinging them onto his own shoulders along with his own bag and waiting for Hunny to catch up.

"Mitsukuni, we'll be late," Mori said quietly, glancing at the clock.

"Oh yeah, we have to be there early!" Hunny remembered, grabbing Keiko's elbow and jogging past Mori.

"Uh – I can – it's not necessary." Keiko tried to protest against Mori carrying all her things, but was unable to finish a sentence as she concentrated on not tripping, surprised Hunny moved so fast. By the time they reached the doors to the Host Club, she was out of breath and feeling incredibly frazzled, positive her hair looked like a complete mess. Sighing, she followed Hunny into the room and looked around her in surprise, seeing the members dressed in formal Japanese robes.

"Welcome!" Tamaki greeted them, dancing forward. "You've arrived not a moment too late! Haruhi has refused Daddy's gift with a cold heart, and you can help Daddy convince her to –"

"Cut it out, milord," Hikaru said calmly, shoving the King aside with a deadpanned face.

"I'm not wearing a kimono!" Haruhi said loudly, and Keiko realized that Tamaki must have been trying to get the female to wear a kimono that was draped over the back of a chair. Haruhi already wore one, but it was in the male fashion, obviously, and the abandoned outfit most definitely was feminine.

"Um…can I change before we start?" Keiko asked hesitantly, as Kyoya handed Mori and Hunny their own outfits, while Tamaki sulked in a corner with the twins grinning. "I have to wear this home, and…" she started, and then realized Mori still held her bags. "Mo-Mori, san, can I please have my bags?" she asked, stepping towards the young man before he disappeared in the changing room.

"Sorry," he mumbled, handing her the bags before turning away.

"What's this?" Kaoru asked curiously. The shy girl had caught the twins' interest, providing a new 'toy' in lieu of Haruhi, and they had decided to initiate her into the Club their own way.

"I have to wear it home," Keiko tried again, and her eyes widened when Hikaru joined his brother, each on a side of the embarrassed girl while they stared into the bag with obvious distaste.

"_This_?" Hikaru checked, and Keiko babbled as the articles of clothing were promptly flung around as they inspected it. "All wrong, all wrong," the twin muttered, leaving Keiko completely unsure of herself as they stepped back and peered at her.

"More like…_this_," Kaoru said, making a gesture foreign to Keiko.

"What are you two doing to Keiko-san?" Haruhi asked dryly, approaching them upon seeing Keiko's panicked look.

"Nothing!" Kaoru protested. "Just fixing her. She's part of the Host Club, after all – so she should wear costumes too!" he finished triumphantly, and Keiko almost choked when he picked up the blouse with two fingers, holding it as far away from him as possible. "And she wanted to change into _this_," he informed Haruhi, who looked at them blankly.

"I don't see what's so bad about it," she shrugged, and her gaze happened to flit towards the lone kimono, to the twins' evil delight.

"You wouldn't, Haruhi," Hikaru said sympathetically, moving towards the gown as his brother sidled closer to Keiko. "However, as a member of the Host Club, she can't be allowed to just wear whatever she feels like while she's here."

"But – I'm in the back!" Keiko tried to protest, and shrieked as Kaoru suddenly yanked her off her feet, dragging her to a back room.

"Come on, time to change," Hikaru said calmly, gown under his arm.

"Buh-buh-_help_!" Keiko wailed, embarrassed and completely out of her comfort zone.

"Is everything all right?" Hunny asked, he and Mori appearing. The tall young man took a step towards the twins and Keiko, but Haruhi sighed and moved forward.

"It's all right, they're just being silly," Haruhi began, and the twins glanced at each other. "You don't have to change, so come on and get set up so we…can…uh…" Haruhi trailed off awkwardly as the twins shrugged and together pulled Keiko into the changing room, various words heard between her yelps.

"Should we stop them?" Haruhi asked, but Kyoya shrugged.

"They have a point – she _is_ a member, however indirectly," he said thoughtfully. "However, I don't think it's quite appropriate for them to change her. Haruhi, perhaps you should help Keiko-san out."

"Good idea!" Hunny cheered, as Haruhi sighed and disappeared into the room.

"This is interesting," Tamaki muttered, appearing behind them suddenly, out of his funk. "What's going on?"

"Don't you _ever_ pay attention?" Haruhi called in exasperation, poking her head out with a frown before the twins were sent skidding onto the floor.

"Hee-hee! Haruhi's strong!" Hunny cheered, as the twins grinned at each.

* * *

"But, I need to wear the other outfit home, and I can't wear this while playing, it won't…" 

"Calm down," Haruhi said soberly, finishing tying the obi. "It's not so bad – and no one will know if you take off the sandals to play. Now, you thought it was going to be worse, didn't you?" she asked calmly, observing Keiko critically.

"Is she done yet?" Kaoru called impatiently. "We have thirty minutes to fix her up, at this rate!"

"What?" Keiko whispered, positive no piano was worth this much humiliation.

"It's all right," Haruhi assured her, beginning to pull Keiko out into the main room with her.

"No!" Hikaru ordered, the twins brushing past Haruhi and dislodging Keiko's grip with some difficulty. "She doesn't come out until we're done!"

"It'll be fine," Haruhi said, not sure what else she could say, before stepping out of the room, leaving Keiko to the twins' designs.

"What on earth are they up to?" Tamaki wondered, glancing at Kyoya.

"Well, if they're bored, at least they're not fighting," Hunny pointed out, and Tamaki sighed.

"But that would be…wait, never mind," he shrugged, realizing what he was going to say and deciding against it – for once. Haruhi eyed him dubiously, and turned to Kyoya as well.

"Do _you_ know?" she pressed, but he smiled calmly at her as usual.

"I assume they feel it's their duty to prepare Keiko-san for the duties of the Host Club," he said. "And I believe they're bored."

"_Oh_." A simultaneous head-nod of realization came from the group, as well as a grin from Tamaki, pleased the twins weren't going to torment _him_ – at least, not for the next few minutes.

"All done!" Hikaru called, stepping out cheerfully. "It wasn't as bad as we feared," he whispered confidentially to the others, while his brother appeared to be having some difficulty dragging Keiko out from the room.

"Come…on!" Kaoru grunted, tugging her arm. "We have lots to do!"

"I can't play like this!" her voice continued to protest, and it was obvious they were getting nowhere. Until Hunny ran forward and flung the door open, revealing a blushing Keiko hiding behind it.

"Pretty Keiko!" he cheered, and she muttered something under her breath before grinning weakly.

"Thanks…Hunny-kun," she sighed, hating dressing up for no reason. The kimono was a wine-red, with silver finches and leafy branches embroidered on the edging, with a black obi and sandals matching the black undergarment she had on, with a white robe between the red and black layers. The twins' part of the job – well, their _active_ part that involved actually touching Keiko – had been to braid her hair into a coronet, with several stubborn pieces refusing to stay in and falling in her eyes, and to do her makeup.

"Very nice!" Tamaki praised, and they were unsure who he was talking to in particular – the twins for forcing Keiko to change, Keiko for her looks, or himself for bringing the outfit. It was impossible to tell. "You look lovely, princess," he said, taking her hand and smiling down at her. "Like a fresh-bloomed flower among the –"

"Manure."

"Huh?" he blinked, and turned to see Haruhi behind him.

"Tamaki, leave her alone," she ordered, turning to Keiko. "You're very silly, and you're scaring her. Come on, Keiko-san, this way. You can hide in the back for the rest of the time," she continued, taking Keiko's hand from Tamaki and heading towards the pianos.

"Much better, in my opinion," Hikaru nodded, and Kaoru copied his movement.

"I have to agree. I believe we've outdone ourselves," his brother agreed.

"What are you two up to?" Tamaki demanded, facing the twins suspiciously. They returned his glare with practiced innocent looks, and shrugged.

"Milord, didn't you want to bring out Haruhi's femininity?" they asked in unison. A growing realization spread across Tamaki's face, and they grinned when they were positive he was busy daydreaming yet again, having believed their story created to pacify him. Kaoru shook his head, done laughing, and turned to the side when he tripped on his sandal and fell over.

"Is he oka…" Keiko began, turning around to make sure the twin was all right, and was met with the scene commonly called – among the Club's fans – 'brotherly love'.

"Kaoru, are you all right?" Hikaru demanded, crouching next to his brother with concern all over his face.

"Yes…I just fell a little," Kaoru murmured, and Hikaru clutching the other twin to his chest with a sigh of relief.

"You must be more careful, Kaoru!" he scolded his partner in crime with an emotionally-charged voice. "What would I do without you?"

"Hikaru…"

"What the…"

"It's an act – mostly," Haruhi said with a grin, as Keiko realized customers had already begun to arrive, and were eating up the scene.

"Keiko-chan, we picked up all your stuff," Hunny said, chasing after them with Mori, who held the bag yet again.

"O-oh, thanks," Keiko said, taking the bag in embarrassment.

"You were right, Takashi!" the small member added, as Keiko picked the same piano as before and put some music on the stand. "Keiko-chan looks very pretty with braids."

"I thought so," Mori said calmly, without any hint of self-satisfaction – or any other tone, actually. Keiko shot him a look that plainly said she thought he was strange before shrugging and kicking her sandals off.

"Do I start now?" she asked, and Haruhi glanced over her shoulder at the customers.

"Sure, why not?" the other female agreed. "There are customers here, so you might as well."

"All right," Keiko nodded, and pointedly sat still until they took the hint and trotted off.

* * *

Enjoying the time she spent playing, Keiko didn't take a break from playing until she felt a hand on her shoulder, scaring her and causing her to jump. 

"Oh, Mori-san," she said, realizing with relief that it was the young man. Swinging her legs around so she faced him, she looked up at him curiously, since he still hadn't said anything. "Is something wrong?" she asked, wondering if she had done something to offend one of the customers.

"Mitsukuni wanted you to take a break," he said calmly, glancing over his shoulder. Craning her neck to see past him, Keiko saw Hunny with several girls, eating cake happily and appearing to be enjoying himself.

"Well, I'm supposed to be playing, and…" she began, but trailed off when Mori merely gazed at her, obviously waiting for her to move. "All right," she agreed, getting to her feet awkwardly and looking around for her sandals. Seeing them a few feet away, she carefully made her way over to them, unused to wearing a kimono, and almost fell over when she tried to slip them on.

"Be careful," Mori said, almost sounding like he was chastising her as he put her back on her feet straight.

"Th-thank you," she said quietly, blushing and concentrating on her feet as she tried again to get the sandals on. Successful this time, she sighed in relief and looked at Mori. "Am I supposed to do anything in particular?" she asked, but he only started to head back into the main room. Cringing at the idea that she was supposed to go where so many people were, Keiko nevertheless – out of some sense of duty to the Club – followed Mori, extra-careful about walking over the tile.

"Is something the matter, Keiko-san?" Kyoya asked calmly, looking up from an album he had. Three girls were gushing over it, and Keiko smiled nervously.

"Um…Mori-san told me Hunny-kun wanted me to take a break….I think…" she told him, trailing off and feeling foolish. "I was going to keep playing, but…"

"It's all right. You can occupy herself however you wish," the young man informed her, not appearing to mind. "As long as you don't take too much time returning to the piano. The customers were enjoying whatever piece you were playing."

"Ah! I'll be sure to hurry, Kyoya-san," she assured him, wishing she wasn't wearing an outfit that made her feel so strange, like she was sticking out like a sore thumb – a feeling she absolutely detested no matter what the situation. Glancing around, she saw Haruhi with two girls, appearing to be the most normal of the bunch, and made her way over, eyeing the treats hungrily.

"Oh, are you taking a break, Keiko-san?" Haruhi asked, looking up. Keiko nodded, unable to say anything coherently under the scrutinizing gaze of the customers, and Haruhi smiled. "Please, take a seat," the female-in-disguise said, gesturing to a chair. "This is Keiko Yamazaka-san, our new musician," she explained to the curious girls, and one 'oohed' appreciatively while the other clapped her hands in excitement.

"Really? You play so well, Yamazaka-san!" the blond said, and Keiko blushed even brighter with the praise, something she didn't often hear.

"Th-thank you," she said softly, staring at her lap. Unable to meet the girls' eyes, she felt she was being rude, but was afraid if she looked up, she'd run away. "I practice a lot."

"How did you get to play for the Host Club?" the other asked. "Are you going to do it regularly?"

"If I'm able to," Keiko said with a nod. "I came to play the pianos here, and Kyoya-san was kind enough to offer me a job here, so to speak." Keiko carefully left out the details of blackmail, bribery, and certain members being female, proving she could be trusted, and smiled instead. "I enjoy it."

"They're so nice here!" the first girl agreed, and Haruhi grinned to herself, noticing that Keiko seemed to be a hit among the customers despite the fact that the girl wanted anything but attention.

* * *

"_Too bad she's obviously female, or I might have asked her to be a Host,"_ Kyoya mused, observing the conversation. _"They seem to enjoy talking to her. Ah well, at least she plays music for us."_

"Kyoya-san?" a girl asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Could you have the pianist play this piece?" she asked, handing him a sheet of music.

"Of course – you can bring it to her. Keiko-san is over there," he told her, gesturing to Haruhi's table.

"Ah, I see. Thank you, Kyoya-san!" she smiled, and hurried off. Kyoya watched as the girl rushed up to Keiko and spoke to her, while the girl grew red from embarrassment once more. After a minute or so, Keiko nodded obligingly, taking the music from the girl and getting to her feet, ready to resume playing. Kyoya glanced out window when thunder rumbled ominously, and frowned slightly.

* * *

Didn't change blond to blonde, since I thought you added 'e' only for men...uh, I did a few other things, but mainly obeyed you. (grin)

Please review!


	4. Windy Days

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

This is only the fourth chapter, and I already have 23 reviews!! I believe it's a new record. I'm also in a C2 for this, and 11 favs and 17 alerts as well. I'm surprised - very. But happy!! Not complaining! Again, thank my beta for being so nice and dealing with me. And wish her well, since she got sick! Anyway, please enjoy! And remember - this story centers on Keiko and Mori, with Hunny of course, so everyone else is not always going to be in it, or featured prominently!

Please review. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome. (You guys have been really good with that!)

* * *

"O-okay, that was really loud," Keiko mumbled, glancing up as the thunder seemed to rock the room. Her fingers resting on the keys, she heard a commotion from the main room, and realized for the first time that the lights had gone out. Whirling around and getting to her feet, she felt her way around the piano – due to the fall weather and it being the evening, it was already dark, and the storm clouds only cast heavier shadows from the sky.

"Haruhi!" someone shouted, and Keiko looked up blankly, wondering what the matter was. Wondering whether she should stay still or not, it didn't matter anyway when the lights went on a few seconds later.

"That's better," the young woman told herself with a smile, standing straighter and jumping when another roll of thunder came from the sky, followed shortly by lighting bolts. "This is really out of season," she murmured, heading into the main room with concern. Looking in, she found most of the customers either leaving or already gone, and Haruhi was huddled in a corner with Tamaki and the twins.

"Oh, Keiko-san," Kyoya noticed, apparently the only one – other than the stoic Mori, of course – who had kept his cool. "It appears that it's been storming for quite some time. This shouldn't last too long, if I'm correct."

"That's good," Keiko agreed, glancing out the window. "Strange weather."

"Some people attribute it to global warming," he replied calmly, and she blinked in amusement before seeing Hunny barreling towards her, Bun-Bun carried by a loyal Mori.

"Keiko-chaaaaaaaan!" he wailed, flinging himself at her. She stumbled back in surprise, but was able to keep her balance by grabbing Hunny back.

"It's okay, Hunny-kun. It's just a storm," Keiko said reassuringly, personally liking wild storms like the current one. "Maybe Bun-Bun is scared, though," she added, and the stuffed rabbit was quickly snatched from Mori and snuggled against Hunny's chest, as the student relinquished his grip on her waist.

"There, see? It wasn't so bad," Kyoya mentioned a few moments later, the thunder already dying down quite a bit.

"I should be getting home," Keiko told them, and then remembered what she was wearing. "Oh…I can change here, right?" she asked, and the Vice-President nodded agreeably.

"Of course."

"Thank you, Kyoya-san," she said, rushing back towards the piano to fetch her bag, and skidding past the young men moments later towards the back room, looking almost like she was ice-skating.

"I hope that door is all right," Kyoya muttered, wincing when it slammed shut.

"Sorry, Kyoya-san!" Keiko shouted from inside the room, her voice harried. "I'll pay for any damages!"

"Oh dear."

* * *

"Ugh," Keiko grumbled, completely in agreement with the twins' earlier assessment of her clothing. She had been given it to wear because it was one of the few outfits her grandmother approved of, and Keiko detested it with her very being. The low black pumps were all right with the sheer stockings, but the calf-length black skirt and jacket that hung to her thighs reminded her of funeral clothing, the plain white blouse doing nothing to brighten the outfit. Sighing, she tugged at the blouse in disgust, pulling it up a little and causing it to wrinkle, with much satisfaction on her part. Deciding – spitefully – to leave her hair as it was, Keiko stepped back into the room, hoping most of them were gone.

"You look like you're going to a meeting," Hikaru commented dryly, wrinkling his nose. The twins were right outside the door, and she jumped in surprise.

"Or a funeral," his brother added, and she glared at them briefly before backing down.

"I have to wear it," she muttered, stepping around them and handing the folded outfit to Kyoya. "Thank you for letting me wear this, Kyoya-san."

"Not a problem," he said with a smile, taking it from her and setting it with the others. Keiko shuffled to where her other bags lay, looking very unhappy. Picking them up, she blinked when she found a cell phone on top, and realized Nishi must have thrown it in so Keiko could call home when she was ready, instead of using the school's phone. Heading in a corner, she quietly called up Masaru, who promised to come as soon as possible.

"Takashi and I can wait with you, Keiko-chan!" Hunny told her, as she headed towards the door. Tamaki still seemed absorbed in Haruhi, who looked unhappy as well, and the twins had disappeared.

"Oh, that's all right," she began, but it was obvious she wasn't going to win any argument when Hunny smiled up at her cheerfully.

"It's not a problem," he assured her, turning towards Mori. "Right, Takashi?"

"Not at all."

"All right," Keiko agreed with a shrug, keeping a firm grip on her bags as they began their travels toward the main doors. It would take a longer time, since they couldn't use any outdoor shortcuts, and Keiko was determined to carry her own bags this time – and yelped when they were smoothly jerked away from her by Mori.

"I can handle them," he told her calmly, and she looked as if she was about to argue for a moment before sighing.

"Thank you, Mori-san," she said finally, and looked up, startled, when the window rattled. "It's still so windy out," she commented, and Hunny nodded.

"I guess the storm's still really big," he chimed in, and Mori grunted. "I wonder how long it's going to last," Hunny added thoughtfully, munching on sweets he had apparently snuck out of the Club. "Want any?" he asked, offering some to Keiko, but she shook her head.

"No thanks. I don't have much of an appetite," she confessed, and Hunny peered at her.

"You do look a little pale," he agreed, finishing off the treats himself. They walked the rest of the way in silence, Keiko dreading going home and wondering what was going on in Mori's head, seeing him glance at her several times during their trip.

When they finally reached the main doors, where Keiko assumed Masaru was waiting for her, she gripped the handle and pulled the door open – just as a gust of wind knocked into them, blowing the door open and crushing her hand between the door and wall.

"Keiko-chan!" Hunny cried, rushing over to her as Mori slammed the door shut, bags forgotten on the floor. She crouched on the floor, tears in her eyes, as she cradled her injured hand gently.

"That hurt," she managed, her voice strained.

"Let me see," Mori ordered, kneeling next to the pair and taking her hand in both of his. She looked at him, surprised through the haze of pain that covered everything in a mist, and flinched visibly when he began to flex her fingers.

"You're hurting her, Takashi!" Hunny chastised him, but the tall young man continued solemnly.

"We have to make sure they're not broken," he explained, having taken several first aid courses after Hunny had been swept away in the pool at the resort. Keiko tried not to make any noises, but couldn't help a choked sob when he pressed on the palm and back of her hand, and he glanced up at her. "I'm sorry," he apologized, and she smiled weakly at him.

"It's not your fault," Keiko told him. "I should have been more careful."

"I don't know if it's broken or not," Mori said, sounding just a tiny bit like he wasn't as calm as he was acting.

"I'll call an ambulance!" Hunny announced, but Keiko shook her head.

"No! I just need some…ice…" she began, before her hand _really_ began to hurt.

"Let's get her to the nurse's office," Hunny suggested, and Mori nodded silently. He picked up the woozy girl easily enough and raced to the office, while Hunny called Kyoya on the cell phone to ask him to have Haruhi come and look, if she wasn't gone already.

* * *

"It isn't broken," Haruhi told them in relief, inspecting Keiko's hand herself a bit later. "Just badly sprained – some ice and a brace should help it," she added encouragingly, and Keiko managed a wavering smile.

"That's good," she managed through a clenched jaw, flexing her left hand in irritation as Haruhi began to bandage the right one. Keiko kept silent through it, but couldn't hold back the tears of pain that persisted in showing themselves, despite her best efforts.

"Does it really hurt, Keiko-chan?" Hunny asked anxiously, and the young woman tried for a smile to reassure him.

"Not much," Keiko began, but yelped when Haruhi finished the bandage. "Sorry," Keiko apologized, withdrawing her hand slowly. "Thanks, Haruhi-san," she added, and the other girl smiled thinly.

"That should hold until you can see a doctor," Haruhi informed the older student. "And I think your ride should be here," she added, looking around and seeing Mori near the door. The tall student had recovered Keiko's things, and stood holding them calmly, looking almost like a mannequin.

"Thanks again," Keiko said, getting to her feet slowly and wishing she had several heavy-duty pain pills at her disposal.

"We'll make sure you get home," Hunny volunteered, but she shook her head in protest.

"That's not necessary, Hunny-kun," she began, but he interrupted her with a smile and careful hug.

"It's not a problem!" he assured her, taking her good hand and looking at Haruhi. "You can get home okay, right, Haruhi-chan?"

"Of course," the girl told him with a grin. "Now that Tamaki's left, I can have some peace to study. See you tomorrow!" she called, waving as they strode from the room.

"Bye!" Hunny replied, pulling Keiko after him out of the room. Mori followed, of course, with a brief nod to Haruhi as a good-bye.

* * *

"I still have to thank you, Mori-san," Keiko said in embarrassment, as they once again reached the main doors. "So, thank you – again." She paused, half-expecting some acknowledgement, but glanced Mori's way only to see him looking at her, nodding when he caught her eye. Flushing, Keiko turned away quickly, sighing as Masaru met them in the foyer, looking worried.

"Keiko-chan! Ohtori-san called the house to inform us of the accident," the elderly man told her, striding forward and taking her bags from an almost-surprised-looking Mori. "Thank you," he added, chiefly occupied with Keiko. "Come – your father and grandmother are already home," he told her, and she wrinkled her nose with a small groan.

"Can't I stop at the hospital or something?" she pleaded, but he shook his head firmly.

"I thought you didn't want to go to the hospital, Keiko-chan," Hunny interrupted, and she flinched before sighing.

"Well…Haruhi-san said I should see a doctor, so…" she began lamely, but trailed off upon seeing Masaru's narrowed gaze.

"We can have Obinata-sensei come and look at it once we get home," the driver told her sternly, and Keiko seemed to almost wilt at the decision.

"All right," she said quietly, gaze firmly directed at the floor as Masaru ushered her out the door to the car, a brief nod of thanks directed towards Hunny and Mori. Keiko didn't say another word, and when the doors shut, Hunny turned to Mori with a confused expression on his face.

"I wonder if Keiko-chan will be okay," he said, glancing towards the door. "At least we'll see her tomorrow – I hope her hand gets better soon."

Mori smiled slightly and patted Hunny on the head, looking at the door as well.

* * *

"Keiko, what did you do to your hand?" Nishi demanded, meeting the young woman at the door to the house as Keiko stepped out of the car. "Well, we'll call up Obinata-sensei to come over," she decided, and then peered at Keiko. "I know you don't want to, but at least say hello. You know you have to. Here, I'll take your…where are your bags?" Nishi asked, reaching for the items and realizing Keiko was empty-handed.

"I have them – take her inside, Nishi," Masaru ordered. "I'll speak to Yasuo-san about calling up Obinata-sensei."

"All right," the woman agreed, turning back to a depressed Keiko. "Let's go, and then you can eat the dinner Sumiko prepared for you."

"Fine," Keiko grumbled, stalking after the maid into the house, looking rather murderous.

* * *

"Well, it's certainly been a long time, hasn't it, Keiko?" her father greeted her, he and his mother inside his study. He half-rose out of his seat when he saw the bandages, and frowned. "Keiko! What happened?" he began, but paused and sat back down at a glance from the elderly woman beside him. Taller than Keiko by a few inches, her snow-white hair was piled onto her head, and her gray eyes were framed by gold-rimmed glasses.

"Don't you have anything to say to your father, Keiko?" the woman asked sharply, and Keiko managed a glare before staring back at the floor.

"Hello, dad," she said dully, and her father nodded.

"I'm sorry to have been away for so long," he apologized.

"I'm sure Keiko knows it was for the best," the woman interrupted smoothly, and he immediately fell silent. "Keiko, it's been almost three years since I last saw you. You've certainly grown."

"_Three years is too soon,"_ Keiko thought, but remained mute. Her grandmother narrowed her eyes at her relative, and inspected the young woman for a few minutes before clicking her tongue.

"Far too tan," she began, and Keiko glanced at her hand in surprise, knowing she only had slight color to her skin. "And Keiko is obviously not going to do any more growing, unlike Mina."

Keiko flinched at the mention of her step-cousin, and her grandmother continued relentlessly.

"Too much weight – that cook has probably been feeding her all the wrong foods," she added with a sneer, having never liked the household staff in her son's residence. "Your hair is a mess, Keiko – who on earth did it like that? It's hardly respectable. And is that makeup? When did you get that?"

"Mother, Keiko is eighteen. Perhaps –" her father began, but sighed when his mother turned to him with a frown.

"Kenjiro, you hardly know how to raise a young woman for society," his mother informed him dryly. "Which is why I am visiting, correct? I suggest you allow me to finish."

"Yes, mother," he muttered, casting a glance at Keiko that plainly said "I tried". His daughter ignored him, smarting under her grandmother's remarks and spitefully wondering why her father never stood up for her.

"Keiko, go upstairs and get that mess off your face immediately, and fix your hair," the woman ordered, but was cut off once more when Nishi strode into the room fearlessly.

"Obinata-sensei is on his way to look at Keiko-chan's hand," Nishi informed them calmly. "We're not sure if it's broken," she added, hoping the white lie would help her charge. Kyoya had informed them that he doubted the hand was broken, and was probably only badly sprained, as Haruhi had later said.

"Yamazaka bones are stronger than that, and don't break easily," the elderly woman sniffed, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Inform the doctor that he isn't needed. And removed the bandages as well – they are unseemly."

"Mother, if her hand is hurt –" her father tried again, but was silenced with merely a look.

"You heard me, Keiko. Get a move on," her grandmother ordered, shooing the young woman with her hands. Nishi had sullenly left the room, and was waiting outside for Keiko, who left as soon as she was dismissed.

"Obinata-sensei will be here shortly," Nishi began, having no intention of cancelling the doctor's visit, much less removing the bandages, but Keiko sighed and shook her head, sounding completely defeated.

"You know she'll never let him in the house," Keiko said. "And when she finds out, we'll all get in trouble. Just call him and tell him I'm all right," she ordered, glancing wistfully at her damaged hand. "And then come upstairs and help me…help me remove the bandages, along with my makeup and hair," she added, faltering slightly at repeating her grandmother's words.

"But Keiko-chan…"

"Just do it, Nishi," the young woman ordered sharply, blinking sharply to contain her tears. "Please."

* * *

"Keiko-chan, good mor – are you all right?" Hunny asked in concern, meeting her outside the school the next morning. She looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep, and her hand was tucked into her jacket pocket. "What's the matter?" he pressed, when she didn't answer, only shrugged.

"I'm not feeling very well," she replied evenly, keeping her gaze on the floor, and looked up when she bumped into someone. Sure enough, it was Mori, who was looking down at her with what seemed to be concern in his eyes. She only met his gaze for a moment before sidestepping past him, but was stopped when he gently held her shoulder.

"Let me see," he ordered, able to tell that Hunny was worried about the girl. Keiko glared at him in frustration, but didn't resist when he pulled her injured hand from her pocket. "Hmm…"

"Keiko-chan, why aren't you wearing the bandages?" Hunny demanded, moving close to her and looking down at the bruised hand. An ugly bruise had formed on of her hand, and the hand itself had swelled considerably over the night.

"It's fine," she said through her teeth, wishing they would leave her alone so she could go and have a good cry before class started.

"Come on," Mori ordered. Still holding her shoulder, he began to stride quickly down the hallway, forcing Keiko to jog to keep up with him. Hunny trotted after them, apparently curious as to what his friend was doing. To both Keiko and Hunny's surprise, Mori led her directly to the nurse's office, and stood outside the door pointedly.

"I don't need to," Keiko argued, turning to leave, but his hand on her shoulder steered her back around to face the door. Standing stubbornly, it was obvious she wasn't going to go in at all until Mori opened the door and literally herded her. Silently stepping back outside, he watched Hunny follow the angry young woman into the office, closing the door behind them. Crossing his arms, the tall student sighed softly and closed his eyes, hoping they wouldn't be late for class.

* * *

Mori moments! I think I like Mori just because he always looks so SERIOUS - I love the Alive in Wonderland, with him as a baby. I kept laughing and going "aw" at the same time...But he's difficult to write, since what I like about him is in his solemn expressions and everything. I just have to rely on you guys and your ability to picture it! Please review.


	5. Making Music

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Thanks for all your reviews and support! My humble story is once more recieving an update, so I hope you enjoy it. You can both blame and thank my beta, but don't be too harsh. It's exam times for her. Please enjoy!

Please review. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"Well, you obviously can't play with your hand in that condition," Kyoya agreed at the Host Club, peering at her through his glasses. "Although I don't understand why you weren't wearing a bandage."

Keiko's eyes widened when she realized Hunny, who was currently occupied with customers, as were the other Hosts, must have told the morning's events to Kyoya, and shrugged sullenly.

"I didn't think it was necessary," she muttered, and he gazed at her for a moment before nodding slightly.

"If you say so. It will heal faster if you keep that bandage on, though," he added, referring to the bandage the nurse had wrapped around Keiko's hand that morning.

"I guess I'll be going then," Keiko said calmly, and was surprised when Kyoya shook his head.

"I agreed that you would be able to have access to the Club free of charge – you're more than welcome to remain here and enjoy yourself," the young man told her. "Several customers are eager to meet you, although they aren't here right now. You can join any of the Hosts, or whatever you choose."

Keiko looked around hesitantly, seeing all the Hosts sitting with at least three customers, before noticing Mori wasn't there.

"Where's Mori-san?" she asked curiously, and Kyoya blinked in surprise before checking his clipboard.

"Oh yes, he's at the kendo club today," he remembered, glancing at her over his paper. "Did you want to see him?"

"No!" she replied hotly, feeling herself blush. "I just thought it was weird that Hunny-kun was here alone."

"Sometimes Hunny waits for Mori, but since today is rather busy, he came here immediately after class instead," Kyoya informed her. "I have some things to attend to, so if you'll excuse me…"

"Do you have anything for me to do?" Keiko asked suddenly. "I don't want to – I'd like to stay," she corrected herself quickly. "Maybe some paperwork, or something?" Her tone plainly said 'anything, please', and was something Kyoya noticed immediately.

"I think I have some albums that have been ordered," he said thoughtfully. "They need to be arranged and placed in various containers, depending on whether we're shipping them or not. Maybe you can do that."

"That'll be fine," Keiko agreed, nodding her head eagerly. "Where would you like me to work?"

"Over there is fine," Kyoya told her, gesturing to a corner of the room, where several boxes perched precariously on top of one another, next to several shelves. "I believe they're already labeled – just sort them," he said. "It isn't all that hard."

"I'll be all right," the young woman assured him quickly, stepping over to the boxes and almost feeling overwhelmed by the amount. _"I suppose a lot of girls want them,"_ she thought in amusement, flipping through one with a small smile, seeing pictures of the Hosts in various moments of the day. Shrugging, she closed it and looked for the labels Kyoya had mentioned, finding them in a few moments. Apparently, the names of the customers and whether they were to be picked up or shipped out was on the label of the album itself, while the shelves had corresponding labels: shipped out, or picked up.

"Easy enough," she muttered, beginning her self-appointed task, going slow so it would take as much time as possible.

* * *

"Takashi!"

"What?" Keiko mumbled, surprised by the sudden yell. Looking over her shoulder, she realized some time had passed, and that Mori had apparently just come in from the kendo club Kyoya had mentioned. Watching the reunion between the oldest Hosts with some amusement, she turned back to the albums, the task having quickly grown tedious in a short amount of time. Still not regretting it, preferring monotony to home, Keiko rolled her neck to get the stiffness out before picking up another album, going through it and looking for new pictures before sticking it on a shelf. Ignoring what was going on behind her, she jumped when someone spoke to her.

"Do you need some help?"

"What?" she asked blankly, trying to make her heart slow down to a healthy pace. Looking to her side, she saw Mori leaning over so his face was level with hers, a stoic look on his face as usual.

"Do you need some help?" he repeated, watching her curiously. He didn't understand why she was doing that, especially with an injured hand, and was forced to admit he was a little curious about the new girl.

"I'm all right," Keiko informed him, still annoyed about his dragging her through the school that morning. Expecting him to leave, she blinked in surprise when he sat down on the floor next to her and picked up an album, searching for a label just as she had done. "I _said_," she began impatiently, but he only shrugged.

"I know."

"Men," she muttered, returning to the album and placing it on the shelf with a little too much force. Too annoyed to care, she stared angrily at the box in front of her, wishing she could have some privacy to herself just for a few hours, something that hadn't happened for quite a long time.

Glancing over at the young man, noticing how tall he seemed next to her even when sitting down, she watched him methodically inspect each album, a look of intense concentration on his face, and something inside her found the scene far too funny to resist a giggle.

Mori looked over at the young woman in surprise when he heard a noise from her, and realized she was giggling – a little at first, but it quickly developed into a full-blown giggle fit. He blinked in confusion, wondering if she was sick, but wasn't sure what to do. After a few minutes she calmed down, but one look at his puzzled, yet solemn, expression sent her laughing once more.

"I – I'm sorry, Mori," Keiko apologized, wiping the tears from her eyes and trying to catch her breath. "It just…you looked so _serious_, and I just…" She trailed off again, not realizing she had forgotten the honorific she was so careful about using. Avoiding looking at him, still feeling the urge to laugh, Keiko stared back at the box, wondering what the heck she had just done.

"_Made a fool of myself, you dip!"_ she yelled at herself, unable to explain why she had found the young man so funny at that moment.

"It's all right."

"Huh?" Keiko mumbled, her head turning to look at him in surprise. To her _very_ great amazement, a small smile graced his features as he looked down at her, and her jaw dropped open when he met her gaze calmly for a moment before turning away, resuming his work with the albums. Glancing sideways at him nervously, wondering if the Host was wrapped less-tightly than she had first assumed, Keiko shrugged it off and picked up her own work for yet another time, wondering why the Host wasn't….well, Hosting.

* * *

"Doesn't Mori have any customers?" Haruhi asked Kyoya curiously in-between customers, and Kyoya only smiled slyly at her from his clipboard.

"Not particularly," he replied with a shrug, and she looked at him dubiously. The pair in the corner made an odd sight, Keiko so small and Mori so big, much like Hunny and Mori, but there was something else that made the sight a bit amusing – it was painfully obvious to an observer that while Keiko was avoiding any eye contact after her laughing fit, Mori was careful not to touch her in any way, even accidentally.

"A love triangle?" Hikaru suggested, surprising Haruhi by popping up on her right side. Kaoru followed on her left, and shook his head.

"Triangle? No way – more like blind fate," the brother said, and Haruhi sighed.

"You're insane – Mori and Hunny are a team," she pointed out. "And you've told me Mori's never had any interest in a girl before."

"Yeah, but there's always a first time," Hikaru informed her, and glanced at Kyoya with a sly grin of his own. "And my guess is, there are girls that would love to see the stoic Mori-san love-struck."

"Perhaps," the Shadow King said calmly, eyes never leaving his papers.

"Kyoya, are you trying to set them up?" Haruhi realized in amazement. "That's ridiculous!"

"No, not set them up," Hikaru objected. "He's just trying to create the _image_ – since that's all that matters. Right, Kaoru?"

"Are you saying that our love is merely an act for the customers?" Kaoru asked tearfully, and Haruhi sighed in exasperation.

"Of course not, my dear Kaoru!" the twin said dramatically, the two embracing. "My feelings for you could never be an act."

"Eee!" several girls squealed, and the brothers took their loving over to their own part of the room, leaving Haruhi and Kyoya alone once more.

"Kyoya…are they right?" she asked, and he only looked calmly at her.

"Haruhi, I can't force Mori to do anything," he pointed out. "Only Hunny can," he added thoughtfully, and then recalled the Valentine's Day incident. "Well, usually," he amended. "But I certainly didn't suggest that Mori go help her. Neither did Hunny, as far as I know. He did that all himself."

"Hm," Haruhi muttered, before returning to her own waiting customers.

* * *

"Finally," Keiko muttered, sitting back on her heels almost an hour later. "That was a lot of albums," she added, a bit impressed. The entire group had been completely straightened and sorted and Mori sat on the floor, his legs stretched out in front of him, and looked at her curiously.

"You two did a very thorough job," Kyoya remarked, standing behind Keiko. "I'm impressed."

"I said I'd work," the young woman retorted, feeling pleased with her efforts. "Of course, Mori-san helped a lot," she added, glancing at him a bit.

"It wasn't a problem," Mori replied, getting to his feet methodically, as if to make sure he didn't knock anything over. Kyoya moved over as Keiko began to stand up, and looked a bit surprised when Mori silently offered his hand to her. Keiko paused for a moment, looking at him warily, before grinning and taking his hand. He pulled her to her feet – with a little too much enthusiasm, and sent her flying into him by mistake.

"Sorry, Mori-san," Keiko said in embarrassment, but he only shrugged.

"It's all right. It was my fault."

"Do you have a ride home, Keiko-chan?" Hunny asked, coming over eagerly. "It's getting late."

"Oh, damn," she groaned, before realizing what she had said. Smiling nervously, she tried to sidle away towards the door, but Hunny grabbed her good arm.

"We can take you home," he offered, glancing at Mori, who nodded calmly. "Our driver won't mind – come on, before it gets any later!" he insisted, pulling a bewildered Keiko after him. Mori casually gathered their things and followed them, leaving an amused Kyoya behind.

"Hm…if this keeps up, then…" he muttered, glancing down at his clipboard and doing some quick calculations.

* * *

"Keiko-chan, it's about time you – who are these young men?" her grandmother asked sharply, as Mori and Hunny stepped out of the limo. Keiko had almost gotten to the door when her grandmother had flung it open, obviously displeased at her granddaughter's late arrival, and Keiko winced.

"This is Takashi Morinozuka, and Mitsukuni Haninozuko," Keiko supplied quickly, glancing back at the young men.

"We're cousins," Hunny piped up, both bowing politely to the elderly lady.

"Hm, I see," the woman murmured, and inclined her head to them as well. "A pleasure to meet you. I suppose I should thank you for bringing my wayward granddaughter home, finally. She was likely causing some trouble, wasn't she?"

Keiko flushed bright red in embarrassment, but to the young men's surprise, she didn't object vocally.

"No, she was helping us," Hunny objected calmly. "Thanks for letting her help us! It's a pleasure to meet you, but we have to be going. See you in class tomorrow, Keiko-chan!" he called, dragging a solemn Mori back into the limo. Keiko sighed as the vehicle drove away and her grandmother's attention was turned once more to her.

"I see you've at least been meeting the proper people," the elderly woman said primly. "Thank goodness for small favors. Now, come inside and eat your dinner so I can make sure you're learning proper manners at the table."

"Yes, ma'am," Keiko muttered, slinking into the house like a wet cat trying to hide itself.

* * *

The following week passed much the same way – Keiko practically forced Kyoya into giving her jobs to do around the club while her hand healed, and Mori somehow always found himself helping her, with Hunny taking over his customers as well to free up the kendo champion.

Kyoya was enjoying the arraignment quite well, while the twins delighted in tormenting Keiko until Haruhi made them stop. Tamaki was, as usual, oblivious to the proceedings. To her surprise, Keiko found herself growing more comfortable with Kyoya, enjoying his honest attitude and precise manner.

Several days after her hand had healed, Mori and Hunny realized that Keiko had been absent from lunch for the past few days, and immediately – of course – set out to find her.

"I haven't seen her," Kyoya informed them, sitting with the rest of the club as usual. "I hope she isn't getting sick, although I doubt it. She's been doing plenty at the club, after all."

"Maybe she's just looking for some quiet," Haruhi suggested, sighing heavily as Tamaki and the twins began to concoct another one of their 'games'. "You might just want to leave her alone, Hunny," she added. "Sometimes girls need privacy, after all."

"Yeah, but…" Hunny trailed off, trying to think of how to explain it.

"She isn't happy."

"Huh?" The twins blinked in unison at hearing Mori's words, but the stoic young man acted as if he didn't hear them.

"That's it!" Hunny exclaimed. "Keiko isn't happy."

"She seems fine to me," Tamaki protested, and was met with a snort from Haruhi.

"Please, Tamaki."

"Perhaps she's been quieter than usual, but I assumed that was due to her hand," Kyoya mused, chin in hand. "Is something wrong at home?"

"I think so," Hunny told them, nodding energetically. "C'mon, Takashi, let's go find Keiko. Maybe she wants some company."

"Hunny!" Haruhi called after them, and shook her head when they ignored her. "Honestly…they're going to get into trouble one day."

"You mean, Hunny'll get into trouble…"

"…and Mori will bail him out," Hikaru finished, grinning at his brother.

* * *

"Let's try the club room," Mori suggested, when they had exhausted everywhere else. The lunch hour was almost up, but Hunny was determined to find Keiko before they returned to the classroom.

"All right. Good idea, Takashi," he agreed, and the two took off up the stairs. Reaching the room in a matter of minutes, Hunny paused in surprise when they heard music coming from the room. "Is that Keiko?" he wondered, opening the door. Looking around, there was no one in the main room, but Takashi wandered off into the room Keiko had taken as her own.

"Here," he murmured, gesturing to the piano in the back. Peering around Mori, Hunny saw Keiko seated at the instrument, her lunch beside her on the floor and her fingers flying over the keys in a flurry of motion. Waiting for a break, Hunny went flying into the room when she paused, and grabbed her in a hug from behind.

"Keiko-chan!"

"Ack!" she yelped, almost falling off the seat if not for Mori holding her shoulder. "Hunny…kun…don't do…that," she pleaded, hand to her heart. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, Keiko-chan," he apologized, sitting next to her on the bench. "But what're you doing here? Aren't you hungry?"

"I usually eat now," she admitted, glancing at the clock and reaching for her food. "I came here to practice."

"Can't you practice at home?" Hunny pressed, and waited until she swallowed and shook her head.

"No – I can't," she said shortly, not bothering to explain. "But I can't play for the club if I'm rusty," she continued ruefully, glancing at the keys. "So I thought I'd come here to practice. I think I might play this afternoon, if Kyoya-san doesn't have anything for me to do."

"That's great!" Hunny cheered. Mori suddenly bent over them and peered at Keiko blankly.

"Are you sick?" he asked, and the blonde noticed for the first time that she was flushed and had a thin sheen of sweat across her forehead.

"No, no, I'm fine," she assured them, shaking her head with a grin. "I always get flushed when I play a piece like that. It takes a lot out of me, after all. It's not easy. So, I'm finished – we better get back to class or we'll get in trouble," she continued, babbling as she hurried out of the room, leaving the two young men by themselves to follow in confusion.

"You think she's lying?" Hunny asked, seeing Mori's disbelieving gaze. Actually, it looked like every other face Mori wore, but Hunny had always been able to tell the tiny differences. Mori only shrugged silently, and Hunny sighed. "Maybe some cake would help," he said thoughtfully, turning his mind back to the sweets he loved so dearly.

* * *

Like it? Please review and let me know!


	6. Visiting Surprises

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

I apologize for such a long wait!! College and my personal life have kept me on my toes these past few months, but I have FINALLY finished another chapter! Again, if anyone has a plot/scene idea, no matter how silly or little, please let me know. It'll help get my brain working, and I always give credit. I spent the last part of this chapter with Mori, so I hope you all enjoy the change of pace.

Please review. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

Keiko seemed to be physically better the next day, at least to Hunny and Mori, but to the members' surprise, didn't show up for the Club after school.

"I thought she was coming," Hunny protested, as Tamaki – dramatic as ever – insisted on know where their pianist was.

"Evidently not," Kyoya noted calmly, as the customers began to arrive. "I suggest we continue this conversation at another time. Tamaki, there will be plenty of time to formulate silly theories as to her whereabouts, but this is not the place."

* * *

"Oh, hello, Hunny-kun…and Mori-san," Keiko said, obviously surprised to find the pair at the door to her house after Club hours. "Is something the matter?" she asked, discreetly blocking them from entering.

"Are you feeling all right, Keiko-chan?" the blonde asked innocently, peering at her. "We were surprised when you didn't show up for the Club today."

"I'm better, it was just a virus," she assured him, ignoring the other half of his question. A woman's voice called her in the background, and she winced. "I have to be going, I'm sorry, I'll see you in class tomorrow. Bye!" she said in a rush, shutting the door before they were able to say anything.

"That was…unusual," Mori commented, as they turned towards their car.

"We'll have to talk to her tomorrow," Hunny decided firmly. Mori took a quick look back at the house before opening the car door for his shorter-half, something which didn't go unnoticed by Hunny.

* * *

Keiko, however, wasn't in school the next day. Or the following week, and it was almost another week before Hunny and Mori were able to drop by her house once again. This time, a maid they hadn't seen before answered the door, looking a bit harried.

"Yes?" she asked impatiently.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka, pleased to meet you," Hunny said cheerfully. "We're classmates of Keiko's. Is she home?"

"Yes. Why?" the woman asked, obviously having other things to do with her time.

"Can we see her?" he asked, a bit taken aback by her attitude.

"I suppose you can try. Here, come in and wait in the parlor. I'll return shortly," she ordered, and disappeared into another room, leaving the two young men by themselves.

"Something's odd," Mori commented, looking around. He noticed there weren't many pictures of Keiko or her family, and frowned slightly. They heard voices from another room for several minutes before an older man appeared, apparently another servant.

"I apologize, but Keiko-san isn't here at the moment," he informed them calmly. "She has not yet returned from Roberia's."

"…did you say _Roberia's_?" Hunny asked incredulously, after a long moment of silence.

"Yes. Keiko-san was transferred there almost two weeks ago following her engagement with Hajime Saigo," the man revealed. An older woman rushed from the other room, apparently getting ready to protest this disclosure, but a cool look from the man silenced her. "If you tell me your purpose for visiting, I'm sure I can tell Keiko-san when she returns, and she can contact you at her leisure."

"Could we wait instead?" Mori asked just as evenly, while Hunny digested this shocking information. The two servants exchanged quick glances, but the man nodded shortly.

"I suppose. My name is Muraoka-san – please let me know if you require anything," he said, before he and the woman left them alone once more.

* * *

"Why did you tell them that?" Sumiko demanded, completely prepared to give her husband a thorough scolding.

"You see how Keiko-san is as of late. Perhaps having some of her friends from Ouran will help," he said. "And that woman cannot keep her engagement secret forever. It may as well come out on our terms, instead of ours."

"Moving her out of Ouran just because she was in a club – ridiculous!" Sumiko agreed, clicking her tongue. "But I don't know, Yasuo. There's so much trouble already…"

"Let me deal with it."

* * *

"Hajime Saigo…he's one of the seniors in Class D," Hunny said thoughtfully, having concentrated for a while on the name.

"Yes."

"Why would Keiko be engaged to someone like him?" the blonde wondered, while Mori stared straight ahead. His companion was expressing his thoughts exactly. "I mean, I've heard he isn't such a bad guy, but…he's of such lower social standing than her," he continued, wrinkling his nose. He paused as a car pulled up, and both stood as the door opened. Keiko came in, wearing a Roberia's outfit for sure, and dropped her bag at the sight of them.

"Wh-what are you doing in my house?" she demanded, her voice shrill. Yasuo quickly emerged from the kitchen to calm her down.

"They stopped in for a visit, and I decided they could simply stay until you arrived home," he told her soothingly, as another maid retrieved the fallen bag. "Why don't you go upstairs and change?" The same maid ushered the stunned young woman up the stairs, and Yasuo shook his head. "I apologize," he said suddenly, turning his attention to Hunny and Mori.

"That's all right," Hunny managed. They had been surprised by the change in Keiko – or rather, the not-change. She looked as healthy as before, and except for being a little paler, nothing seemed amiss. Besides her reaction to them, however.

* * *

Keiko came back downstairs a few minutes later, dressed in jeans, boots, and a heavy sweater-top – and looking very aggravated. "Why are you here?" she demanded, shutting the parlor doors and crossing her arms stubbornly, facing the two down.

"We were worried about you, Keiko-chan," Hunny told her. "You just disappeared, and you seemed so sick, we were worried something had happened."

"A lot has happened, but I'm not dead. I'm perfectly healthy," she said shortly, but stopped when she saw Hunny's eyes tear up. "I'm sorry," she said contritely, staring down at the floor. "I didn't have the courage to tell any of you I had been transferred."

"Why were you transferred?" Mori asked quietly, and she looked at him in surprise.

"My grandmother," she told them, just as shortly as before. "She thought Roberia's would be a more proper environment for me. Especially after she decided my engagement. It's been in the rumor-mill for a few years, but she decided to drop the bomb on me right before my transfer."

"Why?" Hunny asked. Keiko sighed heavily, and dropped into a chair. Hunny moved to stand near her, while Mori took a seat close by.

"I'm not going to be the heir to my father's corporation," she said bitterly. "My grandmother decided my step-cousin was more suited for such a role. So, I was disposable, to put it one way. And she needed to wrap up all the loose ends, so marrying me off seemed like a good idea. And here I am. Don't I look like a happy engaged woman to you two?" she asked, trying for a smile.

"No," Hunny said quietly, wrapping his arms around her neck in a hug. Keiko resisted for a moment before returning it, beginning to cry softly. Mori rested his hand on her shoulder after a few moments, and not much longer passed before she pulled herself together.

"Well, it's what's going to happen, so I may as well get used to it," she said with a sigh.

"Do you want to come out with us for dinner tonight?" Hunny asked suddenly, and she looked at him in surprise.

"I doubt I'll be allowed…"

"You may go," Yasuo said, and they jumped to see him standing at another entrance. "I'll tell your grandmother and father you're out with some girls from Roberia's. It won't be a problem, I assure you. Fetch your jacket and don't forget your cell phone."

Keiko remained still for a second before rushing off, her feet pounding on the stairs over them.

"Thank you," the man told them, and the pair looked at him blankly. "She needs some friends. The young man, the fiancé…he isn't a bad sort, exactly, but not the kind of young man I would have picked out for Keiko-san. She deserves better," he said, with a slightly-disgusted expression on his face. Keiko rushed into the room in another second, looking excited as she pulled her long coat on.

"I'm ready!" she said, smiling cheerfully. She seemed to be a different person as she grinned at the two young men, and Mori returned her grin with a gentle smile as Hunny smiled cheerfully.

"Let's go, then!" he said, grabbing her hand and dragging her out the door into their car.

* * *

The Club had decided to do some digging on Hajime Saigo after Mori and Hunny told them the news of Keiko's engagement – which meant finding out every possible thing they could about the poor guy and subjecting his life to complete and thorough scrutiny. His class picture could have been worse, they supposed, but it was quite obvious he was from a yakuza family, however well-to-do they might be. Three earrings in one ear, two in another, short spiky hair died bleach-blonde, and gray eyes.

"Not bad looking, but could definitely do better," Kaoru commented, appraising the photograph.

"Grades are surprisingly good – he's the top male student in Class D," his twin added solemnly, their clipboards in their hands.

"Standing is obvious. From a yakuza family and set to inherit upon graduation," the other continued, both twins enjoying picking the guy apart.

"Personality is easy to aggravate, friendly when not annoyed, intelligent judging from his grades," Hikaru finished.

"On the whole, _eh_!" they chorused, saluting Kyoya seriously.

"Hm…" the Shadow King mused. "A rather strange alliance for the Yamazaka family. They specialize in foreign car manufacturing and shipment of parts. There certainly are side businesses active, however, because their main business doesn't account for their wealth or social status."

"Are you saying the yakuza are involved somehow?" Tamaki demanded, always ready for dramatic conclusions. To his shock – and the shock of the others as well – Kyoya only ignored him, instead of correcting him.

"It would explain the engagement," he said thoughtfully, chin in hand. "It's too soon to come to any conclusions, though."

"_He's already made up his mind – and so have they,"_ Haruhi thought dryly, seeing the expressions on the Club members.

* * *

Mori had been spending quite a bit of time with Keiko over the past week, usually at Mitsukuni's suggestion. However, the tall young man had been over two nights in a row to take Keiko somewhere, without the little bunny-toting blonde with him as usual. It had slipped past the other members' notice, except for Hunny, who had decided to leave it alone for the moment.

The pair was currently at a bookstore, where Keiko was busy digging through piles of used books for older novels not sold on the regular market. Mori stood close by, watching her with the same intense look many girls at the club would kill her for – a look she was currently either ignoring, or honestly oblivious of.

Mori wasn't sure what drew him to the young woman in the first place, but after spending so much time with her, he definitely did not like the idea of her marrying into the Saigo family. If he had delved deeper into this idea of marriage, he might have realized he didn't much like the though of her marrying _anyone_, regardless of standing, but he chose not to follow that train of thought. To Mori, she was like a unique antique – something to cherish, and something to handle with extreme care

. Despite the time spent with Hunny and Mori, Keiko still appeared to be holding herself inside, careful to act cheerful and polite around the two young men, but not truly being herself. It bothered Mori and Hunny both, but they had no idea what else they could do for her.

"Did you find anything?" Mori asked, noticing her pause in her search and inspect a book.

"Hm? Yes, finally," she told him with a smile, appearing genuinely happy at her discovery before returning to the digging. Mori wondered at this – how something like a book could make her honestly happy, but nothing else seemed to work.

Mori had grown fond of Keiko, but it felt different than the feelings he had towards Mitsukuni. The blonde was his ward – Mori was his protector, older brother, and teacher all in one, it sometimes seemed. And he wanted to protect Keiko as well, only he didn't want to be an older brother or teacher. He wanted to be something else to her, but he didn't know what he was thinking anymore around her. It was all too confusing sometimes.

He turned to look at some of the books on the shelf next to him, realizing he had been staring at Keiko the entire time, and frowned slightly. He wasn't sure what to do, and was grateful that at least his silence was expected rather than uncomfortable.

"Mori, was there something you wanted to do today?" Keiko asked suddenly, looking up from the floor at him. The thought had occurred to her that he may have wanted to do something else that day, and she held two books she had found in her hands nervously. She felt her heart beat a little faster when he smiled gently down at her, and shook his head.

"There wasn't anything else," he assured her, glancing around. He found he couldn't meet her eyes for some reason without feeling strange, and returned to look at the spines of books. "Take as long as you want." He noticed she had begun dropping any honorific in his name for a little bit now, and was pleased about it.

"Thank you," she said, returning quickly to the books on the lower shelves.

* * *

After dropping Keiko off at home that evening, Mori sat alone in the backseat of the car and thought to himself about matters. He had indeed met the grandmother – several times in the past days, in fact – and cared less for her than most people he met. He wondered about Keiko's mother as well – a subject that had come up several times, but always in very vague terms, and Keiko made it clear she disliked talking about it. From what he and Mitsukuni had gathered from the servants, her mother had divorced her father after a failed attempt to marry Keiko into a family that was very wealthy, but also very low-class. Her daughter had just been a pawn in her play for power, but Keiko refused to see that, from what the servants had told Mitsukuni.

"_To know that about your mother…and to have a grandmother like she does…how does she manage?"_ Mori wondered. He admired Tamaki's strength of will over the years dealing with his own grandmother and family problems, and the young man's bubbly personality – and slight insanity, they all agreed – was remarkable. Keiko, however, didn't seem to possess that kind of willpower, and Mori wondered again what it was inside Keiko that seemed to keep her going.

He refused to think about her impending marriage to Hajime Saigo – it was anything but a happy thought, and one of the few things that instantly brought a dark look to his face. Mori almost wished there was a way to stop it, but wasn't sure why he wanted to, or how.

"_And he doesn't sound like such a horrible person,"_ he reasoned in his head. _"If it removes her from her grandmother's clutches and will make her happy, that's what should matter anyway."_

Only he wasn't sure whether the marriage would make Keiko happy or not.

* * *

Please review! 


	7. Romantic Ventures

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

You guys can all thank funanyaTHEmute for this update! She's my unofficial beta and previewer, so hopefully she'll bug me enough to update. XD Enjoy!

Reviews appreciated.

* * *

"Good thing it's snowing on a Friday," Hunny commented, as he and Mori made their way down the wet stairs leading from the main door. "It looks like we'll have plenty of snow for the weekend, and – Keiko-chan!" he called, rushing over to the girl. She was bundled in winter clothing, and standing near a pillar across the way.

"Hi, Hunny-kun," she replied with a smile, hugging him back.

"What are you doing here, Keiko-chan?" Hunny asked curiously, as Mori stood close by, an almost-confused look on his sober face.

"I had to escape for a little while," she said flippantly, offering a grin to convince them. "Grandmother's leaving tomorrow, and the house is chaos until then. I needed a break, so I came here from Roberia's."

"Does anyone know you're here?" Mori asked, and she looked up at him, seeming almost embarrassed.

"Well, umm…"

"Keiko-san!" a male voice called. The two third-years turned to see Hajime Saigo jogging towards them. Keiko groaned audibly, and shook her head as the young man approached, only slightly shorter than Mori. "What are you doing here?" he asked curiously, glancing briefly at Hunny and Mori.

"Just visiting some old classmates," she told him with a small grin, patting his arm. "I didn't know you'd still be here, Hajime."

"You know, club always lets out late, and…you two are in the Host Club, aren't you?" he asked, suddenly turning to them with what seemed to be suspicion. "How do you know them?" he asked. In reply, she rolled her eyes in obvious exasperation.

"We – were – _classmates_," she said pointedly, crossing her arms. "Honestly, get off your pedestal."

"Does your grandmother know you're here?" Hajime demanded, and she winced at the mention of that woman.

"No," she admitted weakly, causing Mori to frown slightly. Hunny exchanged a glance with his cousin and abruptly stepped between the engaged couple, a wide smile on his face.

"We were going to take Keiko-chan with us for dinner, Saigo-san. Would you like to join us?" he asked, and Keiko blinked at hearing the tone in the young man's voice.

"_Wait…is Hunny being condescending? I didn't think that was possible…"_

"I wish I could, but I'm expected at home," Hajime told them, obviously grudgingly, and turned back to Keiko pointedly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Keiko-san," he said, bowing politely before striding off to another section of the grounds.

"What's tomorrow?" Hunny asked curiously, dragging Keiko along after them.

"Wha-where are we going?" she demanded, almost pulling from his grasp, but not having the heart to.

"Back home," the blonde told her cheerfully, seemingly back to his old self.

"_What_?"

"For dinner," Hunny explained, thinking that was the problem.

"Hunny! I'm not dressed to visit anywhere, and I have to –"

"Please, Keiko-chan," Mori said quietly, walking alongside her. She stared up at him in shock, and then looked away again quickly, a flush coming over her cheeks. She almost looked like she wanted to cry, but shook her head.

"All right, embarrass me," she said jokingly, nodding briefly. Hunny's face lit up at her agreement, and Mori smiled slightly in approval.

* * *

"I thought you had brothers," Keiko said as they arrived at the Haninozuka home, and finding it surprisingly empty.

"Oh, we do," Hunny said cheerfully. "They're probably at the dojo, practicing. Don't worry, they always show up for dinner." He kept her hand in his as he led her around the house, apparently intent on showing her the entire house for no apparent reason.

"I see," she managed, a little overwhelmed. Her mind was obviously elsewhere, and Mori noticed that the young woman seemed to have to concentrate on what Hunny was telling her. He was aware of the urge to ask her what was wrong, but had a feeling she would simply brush him off.

"Dinner should be in an hour or so," the blonde told her, pulling her into the library. "You don't really have to stay," he said suddenly, looking a little sheepish.

"What?" Keiko asked in surprise.

"You didn't seem to want to be home," he admitted. "And Saigo-san didn't seem very nice. I thought you might want a reason to stay away a little longer."

Keiko stared at Hunny for a long moment, and her face softened as she looked away. "Thank you, Hunny," she said softly, dropping any honorific whatsoever. Hunny hesitated a split second before grabbing her in an infamous hug, and she gasped for air.

"Sorry," he apologized, and she grinned.

"No problem. Can I at least brush my hair?" she asked, shaking her head a little. "I have hat hair!"

"Of course – the powder room is this way," the small teenager agreed, tugging her in yet another direction.

* * *

"Sorry I took so long – oh, Mori," she realized in surprise, and then blushed at her rudeness. "I'm sorry, you surprised me," she apologized, but Mori only nodded.

"It's all right. Hunny had a few things to do – he told me to take care of you until dinner," he told her, and rested his hand on her shoulder gently. "If there's something wrong, you can tell me," he said suddenly, surprising Keiko to no end.

"I – I – I'm fine," she managed, turning red again. "I just needed a break, that's all. Thank you, Mori," she added quietly, looking at the floor intently for a long moment. She had grown confused as to how she felt about the young man as time had passed, and it only frustrated her further.

"Well, I'll show you –"

"Takashi!" a voice cheered, and the two turned to see a hyper-looking young man running towards them. He was followed by what appeared to be a tall Hunny with glasses, and Keiko did a double-take.

"_Is that…another Mori?"_ she wondered, positive she was seeing a clone. A happy clone. _"And when does Hunny wear…I have a headache."_

"Satoshi, this is Keiko Yamazaka," Mori said, calmly introducing his brother and cousin. "And this is Yasuchika, Mitsukune's younger brother," he added, and Keiko nodded a bit dumbly.

"Nice to meet you," she said, and Satoshi grabbed her hand with a wide grin, shaking it eagerly.

"I've heard a lot about you from Takashi!" he began, and Keiko glanced at the young man in surprise, who seemed to choke a bit on something. "It's nice to finally meet you, Keiko-chan!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. "Would you care for some tea?"

"Well, I thought dinner…"

"Come on! I'm sure you'll like it," he assured her, pulling her away from his brother and towards another area of the mansion.

"Pleased to meet you," Yasuchika said a bit sourly as he followed them, and Keiko glanced at him in surprise.

"Nice to meet you," she added, trying to keep up with Satoshi. Mori strode behind, a strange expression on his face, but she wasn't in the mood to try to figure the enigmatic young man out. She stumbled to a halt as Satoshi arrived in the kitchen, releasing her and moving to get tea.

"I apologize for my brother," Mori said, but she shook her head, a wry grin on her face.

"I knew there had to be another one of you," she giggled. "The loud side." Mori's confused look only amplified her fit, and Keiko was forced to sit down as she laughed, Yasuchika wearing a look of disdain the entire time.

"Here it is!" Satoshi announced, interrupting her laughter by placing a steaming-hot cup of tea near her elbow. "It's my special recipe," he boasted, and Mori's eyes widened as Keiko went to try it.

"Keiko-chan, maybe –"

Mori was too late as Keiko sipped it, unaware of Satoshi's frightening taste buds. Her eyes watered as she put the cup down, and she convulsively swallowed several times as she shook her head.

"How is it?" Satoshi asked eagerly, but Keiko was unable to speak for a minute. She waved at him and nodded until was finally able to regain control of her tongue.

"Interesting," she told him, gasping slightly but seeming to recover quicker than Mori anticipated. "A little strong, but that's all right. I don't want to ruin my appetite," she continued apologetically. "Thank you though, Satoshi. I'm sure I'll enjoy it another time."

"I'm impressed," Mori murmured, bending down close to her ear on the pretense of reaching for the cup. It was all he said, but Keiko blinked in surprise.

"_Mori is certainly acting strange today,"_ she thought, but jumped in surprise when Hunny appeared from seemingly out of nowhere, and shouted his brother's name with all enthusiasm.

"Get away from me!" Yasuchika yelled, dashing out of the kitchen. Satoshi paused to apologize before chasing after him, and Keiko could only stare.

"It's all right," Hunny assured her, nonplussed. "He's always like that. I hope you didn't drink Satoshi's tea," he began with a slight frown, but Keiko gave him a weak smile.

"It wasn't too bad," she said, wishing she could get some feeling back in her throat, but admitting her sinuses were amazingly clear – the clearest they had been in years, she mused. Blinking back some late-coming tears, she shook her head a little again.

"Have a tissue," Mori offered, handing her a handkerchief that came from who-knew-where. She took it gratefully and dabbed her eyes, not wanting to make then any redder than she was sure they were.

"Dinner won't be too long – would you like to see the gardens we have while we wait?" Hunny asked, playing the charming host to perfection. His eagerness was honest, however, something that made Keiko unable to do anything other than smile.

"I'm sure they're beautiful – I'd love to," Keiko agreed, obligingly following Hunny as he took her hand and led her from the large kitchen. Mori strode dutifully behind as usual, suddenly noticing that Keiko had left her thin white gloves on the entire time, which was odd considering the house was warm.

* * *

"It's so nice that you could visit, Keiko-san," Hunny's father said graciously, and Keiko smiled back. She had found herself between Mori and Hunny at the large table, much to her relief. "I've heard much about you from Mitsukuni. Are you still at Roberia's?"

"Yes, sir," she replied, hesitantly trying whatever food was on her plate. She wasn't sure, and wasn't about to be rude and ask outright. It was tasty, to her relief, and she took several more bites before Hunny's father continued, obviously a conversation person.

"Have you joined the Zuka Club? My wife used to be in it, you know," he said, and Keiko choked and had to take a drink of water before being able to swallow.

"No, I'm afraid I'm too busy to join any clubs at the moment," she told him, hoping she wouldn't have to try to reply to a conversation like this the entire meal. To her relief, the man turned to his wife in conversation and she was able to relax a little throughout dessert.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow, Keiko-chan!" Hunny called as she was escorted by Mori to the car. She blinked in surprise, not having heard of any plans for the next day, but was unable to reply as she was gently pushed – but pushed nonetheless – into the car.

"I didn't know you were coming, Mori-san," she objected, as he sat next to her and shut the door. The driver started the car and they pulled away from the mansion as he only shrugged.

"I was wondering why your gloves were on the entire time," he told her abruptly. To his surprise, her reaction was to blush deeply and look away quickly, her hands twisting together nervously.

"It's not a big deal. They were just cold," Keiko lied, but Mori only stared calmly at her. She stammered a bit in protest when he suddenly reached over and took her hands in his, pulling the gloves off to reveal a silver engagement ring, a pearl embedded in the band.

"Hm," Mori muttered. He frowned slightly as his finger rested on the ring gently, and Keiko snatched her hand from his with a whispered curse.

"It's nothing," she quickly said, hiding the ring with her gloves. "I'm not allowed out of the house without out. And if I take it off, I forget. I…I didn't want you to see it," she added softly.

"You're engaged. It's perfectly understandable you're going to wear a ring," he replied gently, but wishing he could take it off and fling it out the window.

"I don't want to," Keiko insisted, wondering why it was so important that Mori know that.

"You don't look happy since you left Ouran. Even when you laugh and smile, it's not the real you," Mori informed her, and she blinked in surprise at his insight. She wasn't so much surprised he noticed, but that he said something.

"I wasn't happy when I came to Ouran," she admitted. "But…you accepted me so easily, let me be around and talk like I was an equal. By the time I left, I was happy. Now all I can do is pretend." Keiko shrugged, not knowing what else to say. She folded her hands in her lap, staring down at them.

Mori looked out the window for a few minutes, one arm propped up on the sill and the other resting in his own lap. He turned to watched Keiko out of the corner of his eye, and frowned slightly at seeing her look so sad. Without thinking about it, he reached out and took her hands in one of his, holding them gently and feeling how cold they were.

"Are you all right?" he asked, and Keiko got a strange feeling in her chest when she met his gaze. It was filled with concern, and something else she wasn't sure what it was.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, but shook her head at the same time. Mori was suddenly aware of an overwhelming need to comfort her, and took her in his arms before either of them realized what he was doing. He held her in silence for a long moment before she panicked and pushed away, her eyes wide.

"M-Mori!" she stammered, actually shaking. "I'm engaged!"

He leaned back, his own eyes wide as well. He was astonished at his lack of discipline, and the actions he had done without will being involved. He saw the stricken look on Keiko's face and instantly regretted his actions.

"Please accept my deepest apologies, Yamazaka-san," he murmured, and she looked disappointed.

"Don't call me that," she said stiffly, turning to look out the window. "And I accept your apologies, Mori. I'm rather grateful for the hug," she admitted with a small smile, and he stared at her in shock. She remained on the other side of the car and silent, so he remained quiet as well.

* * *

"Where were you?" Yasuo asked in amusement, as he thwarted her attempts to sneak into the house unnoticed.

"Uh…I had dinner with the Haninozukas," she admitted with a flush, and narrowed her suspiciously when he looked pleased at this news. "What's that look for?" she demanded, but he only smiled.

"It's nothing. Sleep in tomorrow – I'll tell your grandmother you're sick from working so hard at classes. Nishi will wake you up when she's gone."

"Thank you," Keiko said gratefully, giving him a look that only made his smile wider before skipping up the steps as silently as she could. Sighing in relief as she clicked her door shut without disturbing anyone, she flushed again as Mori's embrace entered her mind.

Shaking her head, the young woman changed quickly into her nightgown before climbing into the covers and hiding under the covers.

"_It's not fair."_

* * *

"Oh, Keiko-san!" Haruhi exclaimed politely, seeing the girl creep in out of the corner of her eye. The Club was just finishing up last-minute business – cleaning and changing – and Haruhi was the only one currently in the main room.

"Oh, Haruhi-san," the young woman said, in obvious relief. "Is anyone else here?" It had been a month since her grandmother had departed and the young woman had grown lonely despite Mori's visits, missing the other members as she found herself sitting alone in the house more and more. Even the obnoxious twins held some appeal, frighteningly enough.

"They're either changing or cleaning up the mess," she replied dryly, and Keiko grinned at the implication that Haruhi had to do neither. "Why, did you need to see someone?" the girl continued, tactfully not asking about Mori in particular.

"Well…I graduated from Roberia's early," Keiko admitted with a blush. She paused when Kyoya strode out into the main room, stiffening under his appraising gaze. She had dressed simply, black boots and an indigo gown that was more mature than what she usually wore, and although she knew the colors were good she still felt underdressed before that stare.

"I'm impressed. That must have taken a lot of work," he remarked calmly.

"It did," she replied sourly, wincing. "I worked like crazy, but I had to get out of there as soon as possible. Luckily, my family's status allowed me to move ahead of schedule and privately receive my diploma. I'm free." The words should have been said with some amount of triumph, but instead were dead weight to her voice.

"I suppose congratulations are in order, then," Kyoya agreed, shaking her hand briefly, customary clipboard tucked under his other arm. "Are you still interested in playing for the Club?" he continued. She blinked, a bit surprised.

"I actually came to volunteer my time," she told them hesitantly, her gaze flickering from the two figures quickly. "I'm doing a few private courses for college, but I'm not worth my grandmother's investment to send off to some grand college," she added, a bitter smile on her face. "And I've found myself with a lot of spare time lately."

"We would be honored if a fair princess such as yourself would grace us with her presence and delightful harmonies!" Tamaki announced, usual dramatic arm-throwing and sparkles accompanying his appearance in the room.

"You'd be welcome any time, Keiko-san," Kyoya added, rolling his eyes slightly in his friend's direction. Keiko smiled for the first time that day, her posture subtly shifting into a more relaxed pose.

"There you are, omocha-chan!" Hikaru called brightly. Keiko winced at the nickname, but not even the twin's antics were going to dull her mood. "Where have you been? We've been bored," he continued, scolding her as he inspected her hair critically.

"Haruhi won't let us play with her anymore," Kaoru added, circling her with his chin in his hand. "We have to get you some proper outfits," he decided with a sigh and a shake of his head. Keiko looked up at the ceiling for help.

"She's not a toy," Haruhi scolded them, pulling the girl away from them. The twins only exchanged blank stares before shrugging and grinning.

"Of course she is!" they chorused, but to their surprise, Keiko laughed shortly.

"I don't mind. At least you have fashion sense," she agreed. "I'd rather be their doll than my grandmother's, anyway," she added with a shrug. The twins' grins only widened at this statement, and she took a step back in alarm as they suddenly moved forward.

"Not right now," Kyoya chided them. They stepped back, disappointed pouts on their faces as they crossed their arms with a sigh. "Did you have another reason for coming here, Keiko-san?" he asked, but she shook her head.

"Not particularly," she admitted. "As I said, I have a lot of time on my hands."

"Shopping!" the twins chorused. Haruhi could swear Keiko paled at the word, but remained silent with a small grin.

"You need new clothes," Kaoru insisted, grabbing one arm as his brother pulled on the other.

"Besides, you just said we had fashion sense," his twin continued. "So come on!"

"Keiko-chan!" Hunny called, running across the room and barreling into her. It was a good thing the twins had her arms, because she would have gone sliding across the polished marble if they hadn't. As it was, they all collapsed in a heap of shouts and laughter.

"Sorry, Keiko-chan!" Hunny cried, as Kaoru tried to get off the blonde young man. Mori strode over with a sigh, straightening his collar absently as he picked the twins up and set them down beside him. He pulled Keiko to her feet with one hand as he lifted Hunny to his shoulders with the other, all the while keeping a straight face after seeing Keiko's expression.

"That was enthusiastic," she managed, a bit dazed from the successive impacts. Haruhi made a sympathetic face while she retrieved her school bag, more than ready to head home and escape the young men.

"Are you all right?" Mori asked, brushing her off carefully. She nodded, blinking a few times before shaking her head and laughing. He looked perplexed, which only made her laugh more before she relaxed.

"I just have a feeling that was completely typical of you two," she said, glancing at the twins with a look that made them grin back widely.

"I have homework to take care of, so I'll see you guys next time," Haruhi called, before ducking out and thanking her luck that the weekend was finally upon them. Tamaki rushed out after her, but the twins only eyed Keiko.

"So…are we going?" Kaoru finally demanded, grabbing her arm again.

"What? Now?" she asked in surprise. She glanced up with a grateful look when Mori took her shoulder to steady her, which he returned with a small smile of his own.

"Why not?" Hikaru shot back impatiently. Even Hunny seemed to like the idea, and she sighed as she gave into their demands.

"All right, I'll –" The words were no sooner out of her mouth before she was pulled away from Mori by the twins, who dragged her out the door with all the speed of a pair of demons intent on carrying out their mission with all due earnest.

"I think we should hurry," Hunny suggested finally, and Mori jogged after them with a shake of his head.


	8. Traumatic Shopping

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

I dedicate this chapter to funanyathemute, who bullied me into finishing this chapter and finally getting on with it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Have you ever been here before, omocha-chan?" Hikaru asked, the twins dragging Keiko into a shopping center while followed by the rest of the Club, followed by Mori and Hunny. Apparently, that was their new nickname for her and she have simply given in on the drive.

"No," she admitted with a shake of her head, regretting it the moment identical evil grins spread across the brothers' faces. "Why?"

"Because now we have complete control," Kaoru informed her without a hint of shame, sounding almost proud of his confession. Keiko's eyes widened in fear and she jumped reflexively when Hunny grabbed the back of her jacket.

"Don't worry, we'll be following you," he assured her, returning her grateful smile with a wide one of his own.

"That's good to know," she confessed. It wasn't that she didn't like the twins - she just feared what they would do to her if she was left alone in their clutches. She began to say something else when Kaoru suddenly pulled her to the left.

"Let's try this one!" he exclaimed, heading to a promising store.

* * *

"No, that just don't work," Hikaru mused, chin in hand as he surveyed an embarrassed Keiko, forced to play model for the twins with each outfit they took notice of.

"You're right," his brother agreed, promptly shoving her back into the dressing room. "Try the pink and white one on!" he ordered loudly, and whirled around when a familiar sigh reached his ears. "Haruhi! We thought you weren't coming!" he said in surprise.

"I wasn't. And then I thought about what you might to do Keiko-chan," she told them dryly, shaking her head in dismay as Tamaki burst into the changing room, eliciting a scream from Keiko. The sleepy-looking Mori burst into action and dragged the King back into the waiting room with a hint of glare on his face.

"I just wanted to see what she was going to wear," Tamaki protested with a whimper, being lowering to his feet gently.

"Why don't you just try on the clothes yourself?" Haruhi asked sarcastically, and dead-panned when a familiar, evil look spread across the twins' faces. "I was joking! Joking!" she protested.

"I think that's a marvelous idea!" Tamaki agreed, only causing the twins to burst into momentary laughter before rushing into action. To everyone's surprise, they dragged both Tamaki and Mori into another room, calling out to Keiko at the same time.

"You can get dressed and wait out here!" Kaoru told her, shoving Tamaki into one room while his twin handled a bewildered Mori nearby. "We have new models!"

"You do? Oh good - oh, Haruhi-chan, hello!" the young woman said brightly, peering around the corner of the door and brightening when she saw another female presence. "What are you doing here?" she asked through the door, quickly pulling her shirt back on and hopping out to join them.

"I came to help," Haruhi admitted coolly, rolling her eyes. "I had a feeling you might need it, even with Hunny-kun here."

"Boy, you were right," Keiko admitted under her breath, causing Haruhi to grin back before a look of horror erased all other expressions from her face. "What's the matter? Oh...my..." Keiko trailed off as she followed Haruhi's gaze, wishing she had blindfolds.

"This is rather odd," Hunny remarked, as they stared at the sight of Tamaki in a flowery outfit, broad-brimmed hat completing the atrocious look. What was worse was Mori in an evening gown, looking solemn as ever despite wearing heels that somehow fit.

"Ta-da!" Hikaru announced, the twins dancing behind their new mannequins. "Omocha-chan didn't want to get dressed up, so now you all can see two outfits at once!" he continued brightly.

"Why didn't you two just dress up like usual?" Haruhi asked dimly, receiving an offended look for her question.

"Then we couldn't point out how well these outfits would look on omocha-chan," Kaoru pointed out in a tone that said it should have been obvious. "This color will really bring out your eyes," he added with a grin, gesturing to Mori's bizarre getup.

"I'm so traumatized," Keiko moaned, covering her eyes with a wince.

"You could have seen worse," Haruhi said, in an attempt to comfort her. The young woman was used to this sort of thing and had been merely a bit stunned to see the two young men dressed like that before slipping into her 'ignore them all' mode.

"I don't see how," the young woman muttered, shaking her head. "I'm going to get something to eat, Hunny-kun. I need a break from them already," she informed the blonde, who nodded.

"We'll wait here for you, Keiko-chan!" he assured her with a large smile, which she returned a bit shakily. Still shivering at the images that had been seared into her brain she hurried from the clothing store before the twins could drag her away.

"Where's she going?" Kaoru asked in confusion, while his brother looked offended. Haruhi gave them both dry looks before rolling her eyes.

"She needed a break, of course. We'll wait _here_," she added forcefully, grabbing Tamaki's arm as he tried to race after the poor young woman.

* * *

"Why did I agree to come here?" Keiko wondered quietly to herself as she waited in line at a shaved ice kiosk a few stores down from where the others were. "Besides the obvious point that I'm insane, I mean," she added dryly, sighing.

"Keiko!" a voice called, and she turned in shock to see Hajime striding towards her, looking suspiciously cheerful. "What are you doing here?" he asked curiously, taking a place next to her in the line.

"Trying to escape," she muttered, pointedly stepping out of the line and taking a few steps towards another store. He chuckled and caught up to her easily, patting her shoulder.

"You can always come over the house if you ever need to do that, Keiko. I told you that before," he reminded her, ignoring the fact that she brushed his hand off her as if it was a bug.

"I remember," she retorted. "And I preferred _san_, if you don't mind."

"Aw, but we're practically married!" he protested, a mournful expression coming over his face. She had to admit, if it wasn't for the fact that she was being forced to marry the young man, Hajime would have been someone she found pleasant to be around. He was usually in a good mood, exceptionally smart and astute, and normally considerate of her feelings regarding their whole situation.

"No need to announce to everyone here," she said coolly, crossing her arms and staring him down. "Now, what are you doing here, Hajime?" she demanded, sure it wasn't an accident he had run into her.

"Honest, I was here with a few friends when I saw you leave a store," he argued sheepishly, offering an apologetic grin her way. "So I thought I'd come say hi."

"Well, you came and said it," Keiko informed him with a sigh. "Leave me alone now?"

"Let me treat you first," he insisted, taking her arm and pulling her gently back towards the kiosk. "As an apology for pissing you first," he added with another grin, one that she knew too well. Hajime came from a third-rate family; despite their wealth and current standing, everyone knew they were an old yakuza family and the way they behaved often betrayed that fact.

"Fine, whatever," she agreed ungraciously, closing her eyes with another sigh, this one a lot more annoyed. "And then go away again, okay?"

"Agreed." Hajime nodded with his usual grin. "You're a lot prettier when you're being yourself, Keiko, you know," he added suddenly, and she stared at him in surprise before he held his hands up in front of him. "Don't kill me," he pleaded jokingly.

"I won't," she agreed primly, taking the ice cone from him. "Thank you," she added, trying not to drip anything onto her clothes.

"Here," he said, offering her a napkin. She took it reluctantly, using it to sop up what was already melting, and quickly began to eat the ice. "You're going to end up with brain freeze," he warned her with a shake of his head, taking a seat at a nearby table.

"Am not," she argued curtly, not about to admit she already was suffering from the dreaded ice headache. The next minutes passed in silence as they concentrated on their snack, only being broken when she got to her feet. "Well, thanks for the snack. I suppose the next time I'll see you is dinner tomorrow night," she said, a bit of a warning in her tone.

"Of course, Keiko-san," he agreed, getting to his feet and bowing mockingly before her. "Whatever you say. I'd better go find those idiots before they leave without me!" he realized, jogging through the crowd with a passing wave to her. Sighing, she got to her feet and headed back to the store.

* * *

"Oh, there you are!" Hikaru noticed, glancing over his shoulder as she approached the group. To her amazement, the horror of the two male models was gone and replaced by numerous large shopping bags.

"Uh…what are these?" she asked nervously, eyeing the bags with a wince.

"We know your size, so we took the liberty of picking out a few things," Kaoru replied breezily, with a careless wave in her direction. "Don't worry, consider it our wedding present to you for now."

"Ex-_cuse_ me?" she demanded, her tone suddenly several degrees icier. Haruhi groaned and patted the other girl's shoulder lightly.

"They're teasing. They just like going shopping," she assured her, rolling her eyes in the twins' direction with an accompanying glare. "They also said it's payment for working at the Club, so take it for what you will."

"O-kay…" Keiko trailed off when she saw Mori's dark look, which was quickly misted over by a stare that hung somewhere over her head as soon as eye contact was made. She looked down as Hunny tugged on her arm, confused.

"Put something on already!" he suggested, pulling her towards the bags. Keiko glanced again at the bags and sighed, relenting almost immediately.

"All right, let me -"

"No, let us pick it out!" the twins interrupted, digging through a bag and shoving a garment bag in her direction triumphantly.

"Changing rooms are this way," Kaoru ordered, the two propelling her away from the group. They pushed her into a room and shut the door on her protests, grinning to each other. "And you'd better like it!" he added.

"I can't put it on!" she complained, before muttering something to herself as she tugged the outfit on. It was a baby-blue dress with a white corset over the bodice and white stockings that reached her thighs. It was short, not even reaching the tops of the stockings, with an A-line skirt and sleeves with a deep scoop neck. She shoved on the blue heels that went with it, looking like chunkier Mary-Jane's, and brushing her hair out before stepping outside, feeling like an idiot.

"See? You got it," Hikaru complimented her, the two brothers circling her like fashion vultures, finally grinning in appreciation of their own talents. "Fabulous!" he crowed, high-fiving his brother with a cackle.

"Isn't it a little short?" Haruhi asked, noticing Keiko tugging on the hemline in an effort to lower it. The twins noticed and Kaoru slapped her hand away.

"Stop that! It shows off your legs," he remarked, eyeing her like a mannequin. "And the corset sets off your top," he added none-too-delicately, causing her to blush.

"I think you look very pretty, Keiko-chan," Hunny complimented her, skipping over to her and smiling. "Right, Takashi?" he asked, and was slightly surprised when the tall young man didn't agree but only nodded stiffly. Eyeing his cousin for a minute, Hunny decided to leave it alone and returned his attention to Keiko.

"We got you a lot more outfits, of course," Hikaru continued, grabbing a bag. "You always wear old-lady clothing that hides your figure, omocha-chan, so it's about time you cut it out. After all, if you've got it, flaunt it," he added cheerfully.

"I get the point!" she exclaimed, glaring at the two of them with all the effort she could muster. "I think you've had enough fun shopping for today, so I'm going home. I have things to do anyway."

"We'll take you!" Hunny volunteered, grabbing her hand as Mori lifted the bags easily with both hands. "And maybe Sumiko will make some more shabu-shabu," he added casually, having developed quite an appetite for the old woman's special cooking.

"I'm sure it can be arranged," Keiko agreed, waving with her free hand at the others as the blonde pulled her out of the store, Mori following silently as usual.

* * *

"Keiko-chan, what are you wearing?" Nishi asked, sounding shocked and a bit scandalized at the same time as her mistress strode through the door, bags in her hands and looking wiped out. The young woman took a moment before turning around, seemingly to recover from something and trying to act normal.

"What? Does it really look that bad?" she asked nervously, dropping the packages on the floor with a groan. The maid rushed forward to gather the load up, shaking her head in the meantime.

"No, no! It's just a very different style for you, Keiko-chan. But it suits you," the woman said approvingly, heading towards the stairs, dragging the bags after her. "It seems your friends have good taste. Oh, your father wanted to see you when you got back home, so better go see him."

"All right, Nishi," Keiko replied with a sigh, hanging her coat on the rack and stalking towards her father's study with her hands behind her back, clenched tightly as she wondered what he could want. Peeking into the room, she cringed when he noticed her and waved her into room.

"Did you do something to your hair?" he asked absently, eliciting a sigh from his daughter as she sat down, a bit more gracefully than usual. Without waiting for an answer, he got right to the business at hand. "About dinner tomorrow," he began, but she coughed.

"I already saw him," she informed the man dryly, raising an eyebrow as he paused in surprise.

"Well, I hope you behaved yourself," he continued, trying to pick up the pieces of their conversation. "I know my mother made this decision, but I understand him to be a very friendly young man, with -"

"A status that is so socially low beneath mine that it's a humiliating engagement," Keiko snapped, folding her arms stubbornly. Ignoring her father's stammering, she forced her way through the words. "I don't care how nice he could be, or how wealthy. Or how many underhanded dealings grandmother has with his family," she continued. "I don't love him, so nothing else matters."

"I didn't take you for such a romantic, Keiko," the man remarked in amusement, leaning back as if to escape his daughter's stinging words. She glared at him, unable to understand how such a man managed to be his mother's favorite.

"You don't take me for anything, father," she informed him primly, getting to her feet with a bit of a flounce - she attributed this to the fact she was wearing a dress for once. "Oh, don't worry, I'll be nice and pretend I'm simply ecstatic to marry into such a low-born yakuza family. But remember that this isn't on my terms."

"I also don't remember you being such a snob," her father said, managing a word in his daughter's taunting. "Could it be some of the influence of those friends of yours?"

"They're no concern of yours. I've never been, so don't bother to try now," she snapped, heading towards the door. "It has nothing to do with snobbery. I'm too good for him, and that's all there is to the matter. Good night." She slammed the door behind her, taking a moment to smile at the satisfying noise before making her way to her room.

"Are you all right, Keiko-chan?" Nishi asked in surprise, but was dismissed by a simple wave of the girl's hand - a gesture she had never seen her mistress use before. "All right. I'll be up in the morning, then. Good night," she said softly, stepping out and shutting the door with a worried glance at the young woman before shaking her head.

The young woman in question heaved a shaky sigh before collapsing onto her bed, remaining silent for a moment before bursting into uncontrollable tears.

_

* * *

_

_"We'll be sure to be here on time!" Hunny called, waving from the backseat of the car as Mori walked her to the door. She smiled weakly back, having invited the two - as well as the entire Club - to the 'private' dinner she was forced to attend with her fiancé._

_"Thank you for carrying them, Mori," she said softly, wresting the bags from the young man as she tried not to look up at him. His gaze had bored into her the entire car ride and she knew if she looked up, he would see the betrayal in her eyes._

_"It wasn't a problem," he assured her. A moment of silence passed before he rested a heavy on her head shoulder, causing her to look up as a reflex. "I wish I could protect you, Keiko-chan," he informed her gently. Through her sudden veil of tears she saw his other hand clenched at his side, and tried to smile again._

_"You've done more than enough, Mori." Keiko tried to assure him as he had for her, but her voice cracked and she flushed brilliantly. "I'm sorry, I should go in," she began, but his grip forced her to remain where she was. _

_"No one will think less of you if you do something," he told her, and she looked back up at him in surprise. His eyes met hers and he held her gaze easily. "You can't be forced into this marriage. Mitsukuni will help you. As will I," he added gently, remaining still as she wrenched away from him, a dry sob escaping her._

_"I'm sorry. I have to," she managed, before pushing the door open and escaping into her house. Mori remained on the porch a moment longer before returning to the car, shoulders drooping slightly. His cousin looked at him curiously as they pulled away before sighing._

_"She didn't agree to anything," he guessed, his words confirmed by Mori's silence. "Well, there's always the usual objections after the vows," he said, trying to lighten the atmosphere a little. The tall young man only looked briefly at Hunny before shrugging and returning to staring out the window._

_Hunny sighed, partly in frustration, before managing a grin. "At least Tamaki can make it," he said, knowing he could count on the 'King' to manage something outrageous at the dinner party in lieu of the twins' absence, forced by a previous family affair._

* * *

"It's not fair," Keiko whimpered, face buried in her pillow as her entire body shook with the force of her crying. "I wish I had never met him!" she screamed into the soft cushion, focusing her entire anger on anything that entered her confused mind. Hugging it tightly to her for a moment, she took a deep breath and sat up, wiping her tears away with a stray shirt.

Her breathing still shaky from the crying, further tears suppressed only by anger, Keiko managed to perform her usual nightly ritual toiletries and changed into a white silk pajama set before crawling back into her bed, burying herself under the comforter.

_"He suggested I elope with him."_ She repeated the thought in her mind, positive that was what Mori meant with his strange offer of escaping her impending marriage. It became unbearable as time passed, absolute darkness as heavy as the silence. Minutes turned into hours until she had no idea how long she had lain awake, frustration and anger building up to the breaking point.

"I hate it all!" she shrieked, suddenly sitting up and flinging a pillow at the door with all her strength. To her shock, it was just as someone opened it and the person caught the pillow as if they had expected it. It was a woman, silhouetted by the light in the hall, who put the pillow down and straightened up to look at Keiko.

"My dear Keiko, it seems I came at the right time," the woman said softly, taking a few steps into the room with all the confidence of one who owned the house. Keiko stared at the figure for a second before jumping from the bed and flinging her arms around the woman.

"Mother!" she gasped, breathing in the scent of the familiar perfume as arms wrapped around her tightly.


	9. Happy Endings

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Ah, there is an ending to everything. And to this story as well; we've reached the finale, dear readers! Please don't beg for sequels, epilogues, for nothing of the sort is going to come forth from my brain. I will stop while I'm ahead, instead of beating them to death. I realized I never described Keiko in the story, as I had a picture, so have done so now.

I had a great time writing this and I hope you all had an equally-enjoyable time reading. Hope you all continue to read whatever my brain offers you.

Beta-ed by funanyaTHEmute again!

* * *

Breakfast was strained at the Yamazaka residence that morning, as her father apparently had no prior knowledge her mother was going to show herself at the house. Her mother, in return, had no intention of making life easy for her ex-husband while she was around.

"When did you leave America?" Keiko asked curiously, ignoring her father as she usually did, her entire being focused on her mother, who smiled warmly at her daughter.

"As soon as I heard of this ridiculous engagement of yours," she sniffed, eyeing the man across the table with a fairly-evil expression. "Really, Kenjiro, what on earth is the matter with you? A yakuza family? Really! I bet your mother decided it," she continued snidely. A sour expression formed on the man's face as he glared at the woman.

"Yes, she did. I agreed that it would be best for Keiko -"

"To put her safely out of the way until this stupid heir business is settled, eliminating her as the rightful heir to the family?" Yoko interrupted sharply. "And marry her off to the lowest bidder, just to prove a point. And to think you made such a stink about my arraignment. At least she would have had some status, unlike this farce."

"If you think -"

"Shut up, Kenjiro," Yoko ordered, as Keiko gathered up her plates and quietly snuck out of the room. "If _you_ think I'm going to let this stand, you are sadly mistaken, understand me? I hope so, because -"

The words faded as Keiko shut the door, not really feeling like listening to the argument. She knew her mother would help her out of this mess, so her mind was sufficiently at ease to worry about what she was going to wear at tonight's dinner.

"All done, Keiko-chan?" Nishi asked cheerfully, taking the plates from her mistress as she entered the kitchen. "Are your parents done?" she continued, disposing of the dirty china in the sink for the maid to do.

"Not quite. They're too busy ripping each other's throats out to eat," she replied, her tone unconcerned. "I wouldn't disturb them for a while, Nishi. How is tonight coming along?"

"Sumiko-san is enjoying herself planning the menu," Nishi reported with a smile. "Yasuo-san is complaining that the silver is dirty, so I have to go polish it in a few minutes."

"I'll be in my room until then," Keiko decided. "If anyone needs me, let them know where I am, please."

"Of course, Keiko-chan," Nishi agreed, nodding as the young woman left the kitchen. "She seems a lot happier now. And more confident," she thought out-loud, before shaking her head. "It's not my place, they keep telling me, so I'll stay out of it," she decided.

* * *

The thought that she would see Mori that night made her strangely happy, a feeling she wasn't quite aware of yet as she hummed to herself while finishing up a book she'd mean to read several weeks ago. She wasn't aware much time had passed until Nishi knocked loudly on the door, startling her out of her reverie.

"Come in!" she called, marking her place and swinging her legs to sit on the side of the bed. The maid rushed, looking harried.

"Keiko-chan, we only have a few hours until the dinner!" she informed the young woman, who blinked in surprise. Nishi sighed tolerantly and shook her head before charging at her mistress. "Your mother ordered me to get you ready while the others prepare the dinner, so make my job easy this time," she ordered, dragging Keiko off the bed and towards her vanity table.

"Is this necessary? Can't I dress myself?" Keiko protested, but Nishi shook her head and pushed the young woman on the stool with a wicked grin.

"No. Keep still and let me work my magic."

"You make me sound like a horror job - ow!" The young woman yelped as Nishi began to brush her hair out of its tangles, no room for mercy left in her task. She did her best to remain as still as humanly possible, resigning to her torture.

* * *

An hour later, Keiko sighed in relief as Nishi nodding approvingly, having primped and prodded the young woman within an inch of her sanity. Her chocolate-brown hair was curled and pinned in the back of her head with emerald clips, stray pieces hanging in her indigo eyes as usual. The gown was white satin in a bias cut and off the shoulders, with dark green satin ruffles. Tiny emeralds crowded the bodice, fading away at the hips, broken only by the lacing inset down the bodice. Keiko's jaw dropped when she saw herself in the mirror, emeralds dripping from her ears and encased in pearl.

"Oh my god…where did this dress come from?" she demanded, turning as best she could in the tight-fitting gown, which flowed out at the hips. Nishi eyed her approvingly before realizing she was talking to her.

"Your mother brought it," she began, heading for the door. "Let me go tell her you're dressed, she wanted to see you before everyone else. Yamazaka-san!" the woman called, rushing out of the room.

"What is this anyway, a wedding?" Keiko muttered, the last remark pricking at her and reminding her what the point of this dinner was to begin with. "To formalize my engagement, yay," she continued under her breath, pausing when she heard someone come into the room.

"Oh, Keiko, you look beautiful. Nishi did a perfect job on your makeup, I really need to give her a raise," her mother said approvingly, taking her daughter's hands and twisting her one way and another to properly view the full effect. "You're all ready to stun them," she added.

"I don't want to," Keiko said stiffly. Her mother looked at her pityingly before smiling brightly.

"I said I came here to fix things, didn't I? Don't worry about your engagement, that isn't going to happen over my dead body," she informed her daughter calmly, absently playing with a stray curl. "Now, our guests will be arriving soon, so come downstairs and help get things settled. Seeing you should calm down our help's minds," the woman continued with a warm smile, hugging her daughter lightly before leading her out of the room.

Keiko followed, unable to stifle her misgivings about the evening but comforted somewhat by her mother's words.

* * *

Hajime and his parents were the first arrive, greeted warmly by Keiko's father and less-so by mother and daughter, earning a frown from their male counterpart. Polite words were exchanged as Keiko's mother explained they were waiting for the other dinner guests to arrive. Thankfully, Tamaki appeared soon after, an extravagant bouquet in his arms.

"Princess! You stun me with your beauty and grace!" he announced, forcing the flowers onto an unsuspecting Hajime, who quickly handed them off to a waiter. The young man was trying to keep an arm around his fiancée, but was finding it difficult to do between her mother and Keiko herself.

"Thank you, Tamaki-kun," Keiko said, blushing a bit at the praise. Dressed in a impeccable black suit, he kissed her hand gallantly before surveying the rest of the room with a sudden-appraising stare. He returned to normal in a second, gesturing to the door.

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought a dinner date with me," he said, ushering a protesting Haruhi in beside him, who had been dressed up within an inch of life in a violet and silver gown. Keiko embraced the girl warmly, beginning to feel she had some allies with her.

"Not at all! We'll have another place set out for the lovely girl," Yoko said gleefully, carrying out the order with a simple gesture to the waiting staff. The dinner party was resting in the front parlor before the meal and Tamaki took full opportunity of the grand piano - which had quickly been fixed and restored to its rightful place the other day.

"Do you mind if I play? It would be my pleasure to accent the beauty in this room with the delicate tunes my unskilled fingers can manage," the King suggested, beginning to play a beautiful melody without waiting for protest.

"Who else is coming, Keiko?" Hajime demanded quietly, forcing his way over to Keiko, who was in conversation with Haruhi. She looked up at him in surprise before smiling sweetly.

"Just a few more friends from the club, sweetie," she said, the smile widening before she promptly dismissed him, returning to Haruhi pointedly. He flushed in embarrassment but returned to her father, discussing the plans of the ceremony. Another guest was announced shortly after and a solemn-looking Kyoya strode in, dressed in a suit similar to Tamaki's, alone and bearing an elegant corsage, which he presented to her mother.

"For the lovely woman who so graciously allowed us to come," he said with the charming smile Keiko had grown used to in the club. It was a shock to see him using it on her mother, however, who smiled and accepted it with a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, darling, it's lovely," she praised him.

"Kyoya! You came!" Tamaki declared, abandoning his music to rush over to his friend with an adoring gaze. The young man sighed in annoyance before heading over to Keiko.

"Of course I did. This is for you, Keiko-chan," he added, a small box appearing in his hand. She took it and opened it curiously, smiling when she saw its contents.

"Thank you, Kyoya-san," she said, lifting the delicate silver chain out of the cushion, a pearl charm in the shape of a musical note dangling from it. "It's beautiful."

"I thought an appropriate thank-you gift," he began, interrupted by Tamaki's gasp.

"Kyoya! How come you don't buy me things like that?" he demanded, a hurt look on his face. "You've been over my house plenty of times!"

"That's because you're an idiot," the young man replied calmly, adjusting his glasses with a sigh. Yoko laughed at the byplay behind her hand, while her ex-husband grunted and exchanged a look with Hajime's parents. Apparently, having the handsome men of the Host Club, not to mention the most elite and eligible heirs, fawning over Keiko wasn't proper behavior.

"If there isn't anyone else coming?" Kenjiro hinted, rising to his feet to try to usher everyone into the dining room. He was interrupted when the doorman let in the last the guests in the room. Mori was dressed in a superb black tuxedo, while Hunny was next to him in a white suit and tie.

"I'm so glad you two could come!" Yoko exclaimed brightly, moving to embrace the two young men before anyone could react. She whispered something in Hunny's ear, which he nodded in reply to.

"We brought dessert!" the blonde announced, causing Keiko to laugh.

"What else?" Haruhi asked pragmatically, wishing they could get on with the meal. Tamaki, as if reading her mind, danced over to the two young women and offered each an arm.

"May I have the honor of escorting the two most beautiful women I know to the dining room?" he asked with a charming smile that no one could resist. Yoko laughed and took it, but glanced over at her daughter.

"I think you should escort your date in as well, Tamaki," she advised him, sounding more like a parent than a hostess at that point. The young man's face froze in horror before he rushed over to Haruhi, forgetting Yoko and causing Haruhi much embarrassment as he began to plead for forgiveness.

"It would be my pleasure to escort you, Keiko-san," Kyoya said, surprising the young woman. She took his arm gratefully though, glad to avoid Hajime further.

* * *

The first few courses of the meal were strained but polite, mainly to the efforts of Hajime's parents and Kenjiro. Keiko found herself between Tamaki and her mother, the rest of the guests scattered around the table, Hajime across the table from her.

"Are you having a good time, Haruhi?" Keiko asked, leaning across Tamaki to view the girl, who was mostly silent. The other girl nodded, a smile on her face.

"The food's really good," she said.

"I'll have the chef prepare some for you to take home, if you want," Keiko offered. "I'm sure your dad would like to try some as well. And we always have way too much leftover."

"That's an excellent idea. Keiko-san, you can bring the food for the next club meeting," Kyoya said approvingly, causing the young woman to groan.

"I thought Keiko wasn't in the club anymore," Hajime broke in, looking a bit disgruntled. Mori and Hunny were lower down the table, near Kyoya, each involved in a conversation with someone else.

"I said _san_," she muttered under her breath, pointedly ignored by her father.

"She's welcome to come any time she wishes," Kyoya returned calmly, promptly dismissing the young man from his attentions the next moment. He turned to Keiko, a predatory smile on his lips. "Is that agreeable to you, Keiko-san?" he asked.

"Sure, sure," she agreed, rolling her eyes slightly. _"I'm out of school and he's still roping me into whatever he's got cooking up,"_ she thought wryly, jolted out of her reverie when her mother rose from her seat, tapping her wineglass lightly.

"Excuse me! I'm sorry to interrupt the meal, but I have an announcement to make," she began. Keiko groaned, while Hajime and his parents looked a bit smug, finally coming into their own. They had been worried about Mori's involvement for a time, but it was finally coming together for them.

"Do you have to do this now, Yoko? They already know," Kenjiro said impatiently, fork in hand. She shot him a dirty look before bending down to whisper in her daughter's ear.

"You can run in that dress, right?" she asked, straightening before Keiko could process the question. "Ahem. I would proudly like to formally announce my daughter, Keiko's, engagement to the best young man I can think of suitable for her," she began and Keiko began to get a foreboding feeling in her stomach.

Tamaki beamed proudly and shook Haruhi in excitement, who covered her face with her hands. Hajime was halfway to his feet when Yoko finished her speech.

"Takashi Morinozuka!"

Keiko choked on her drink, saved only by Tamaki yanking her to her feet as four particular dinner guests began to protest in loud voices. Things like "you can't do that!" and "_what_" seemed to the main protests that reached Keiko's ears as Hunny grabbed her hand, looking pleased.

"C'mon, Keiko-chan!" he urged her, tugging her after him. Mori's placid expression made the young woman start to think her mother had planned this from the beginning. She turned to see Tamaki distracting the angry guests with sudden sparkles and strange speeches about the time he was in Tokyo, while Kyoya shook his head.

"Uh…okay?" she managed, being dragged out of her own house by Hunny, followed by a somber-looking Mori. She was pulled into their car and given a few minutes to sort through her brain for a question, while Hunny stared at her expectantly. Mori, on the other hand, stared out the window across from her.

"So?" Hunny finally asked impatiently.

"So what?" she replied. "Was mom serious? What was that all about?"

"We rescued you!" the young man informed her, cheering a bit for himself. "You mom agreed to the plan a few days ago," he continued innocently, making Keiko wonder how devious the little blonde really was. "Of course, if you don't want to marry Takashi after all, you don't have to," he added. Keiko heard a strange sound and realized Mori appeared to be choking, but Hunny ignored him. "Do you?"

"Do I what?" she asked densely, the last few minutes of her life causing her brain to shut down temporarily.

"Want to marry Takashi?" Hunny persisted. Again, the choking sound reached her ears, but her brain had definitely shut down right about now.

"I need a minute," she managed, blinking rapidly as stars seemed to fall from the ceiling into her field of vision. She was aware of Hunny shaking her arm and asking her something, but everything blurred at the edges before it all went dark.

* * *

Keiko woke a few minutes later, finding herself stretched out on the seat while Hunny knelt beside her, a worried expression on his face. Mori was on the seat, peering intently at her before quickly looking away. She groaned a bit, her head throbbing painfully.

"Are you all, Keiko-chan?" Hunny asked, staring at her in concern. She winced as she sat up a bit straighter, realizing the car was still going.

"Yeah…I think it was all just a little too much to take in," she managed with a weak laugh, rubbing her forehead. She glanced hesitantly at Mori, surprised to see he was staring intently at her, concern plain on his normally-expressionless face. He blinked before looking away again, frowning.

"We're taking you to our house," Hunny told, taking a seat next to her as she swung her legs back to the floor. "Is that all right? You can stay with us as long as you want," he offered, pleading in his large eyes. She sighed reluctantly, having a feeling she had no choice in the matter.

"That's fine, Hunny-kun. Did Tamaki-san and Kyoya-san know about this?" she asked suspiciously, recalling their behavior. Hunny's grin was the only reply necessary.

* * *

"Great to see you again, Keiko-san! Whoa, nice dress!" Satoshi greeted her enthusiastically, Yasuchika merely watching from a bit farther away as the young woman was led into the house by an enthusiastic Hunny and sober Mori.

"I think Keiko-chan needs a rest. Why don't you take her up to her room, Takashi?" Hunny suggested innocently. Mori blinked, looking a bit frightened for a moment before acquiescing to his cousin's request. He took Keiko's arm gingerly and began to lead her up a set of grand stairs without looking at her. Hunny was dragged off by the other set of strange cousins for the details, leaving the air around the couple suddenly silent.

Keiko tried to keep up with Mori's long strides as they ascended the staircase, but halfway up she stopped and tugged at his arm. "I can't keep up when you go so fast. If you don't want to be around me, I understand," she finally said, looking miserable at the idea. Mori's eyes widened in shock before he bent over to look her in the eyes.

"That's not it, Keiko!" he protested, grabbing her arms as if to hold her to the spot. "I thought you didn't wish to be around me, after what's happened," he continued, sadness crossing his face. Keiko's jaw dropped and she shook her head.

"I was just so…surprised by what happened tonight. I thought you went along with it just to help me out of the engagement," she admitted, staring at the floor in embarrassment. She jumped when Mori tightened his grip, looking up only to see a strange expression on his face.

"I wouldn't do something like that," he told her quietly. "I told you, Keiko, I want to help you."

"By marrying me? That wouldn't be a really good match, marrying me because you feel sorry for me. I wouldn't expect you to do tha-" Her nervous rambling was interrupted when Mori suddenly kissed her, causing her brain to stop all trains of thought. He released her after a quick moment, looking embarrassed but determined to continue.

"I love you, Keiko," he said, the confession so quiet she could barely hear it. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared up at him, tears forming in her eyes - from what, she wasn't even sure anymore. His expression was unreadable as he looked down at her calmly, his gaze soft.

"M-Mori, I - I love you too," she finally admitted, her words muffled as the young man embraced her tightly. She took a deep breath, allowing herself to relax in his arms and cherish the moment. She heard him sigh, his breath warm on her hair.

"Keiko…will you marry me?" he murmured, suddenly moving to tug her old engagement ring off and letting it fall from step to step until it landed on the marble floor below them. Without waiting for an answer, the young man slipped a ring of his own onto her finger - a thin platinum band with an opal on a princess-cut perch.

She stared at it in disbelief for a moment before flexing her hand experimentally before reaching up to kiss him lightly, a wide smile on her face. "Of course I will," she assured him, arms tightly around his neck.


End file.
